I Might Never See Him Again
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: After Hunter is arrested and Tommy and Darius get into it again, Tommy plans to leave town. Jude still hasn't forgiven him but, she knows that they will never see each other again if she lets him go. Read and Review, JOMMY
1. Things Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used are mine, but if I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Songs Used: Naked-Avril Lavigne **

**A/N: So this is in Jude's POV. This is how I think 'Celebrity Skin' should have ended and what I think should happen next. Read and Review.**

**Chapter 1: Things Left Unsaid**

"Jude, can I talk to you." I heard Tommy say to me when I finished giving my statement to the police.

"What is it Quincy?" I asked him. I was still mad at him because of Angie and I wasn't going to forgive him that easy.

"In private please, this is important." He said to me. He grabbed me by the arm and steered me to the viper. He opened the passenger door and I got in, he shut it and walked over to the drivers' side and got in. He started the car, and the ride was silent. When he parked the car, I just realized that I had no idea where we were.

Tommy got out of the car, and he opened the door for me. We rode the elevator in silence and we came to a door, and Tommy unlocked it and we went inside. I looked around and I saw, a picture of me and Tommy hanging on the wall from when my first c.d. went double platinum, in a case by my c.d. and next to it my album cover.

I saw a black leather couch and two matching recliners, and I saw a long hallway lined with pictures. The kitchen was spacious and it had an island bar in the middle of it. I realized that we were at Tommy's apartment and that I had never even been here before. I just occurred to me that he has always known where I live and I have never known where he lives.

"Tommy, what are we here for?" I asked him. He motioned me to the couch and I sat down. He sat down on the table that was right in front of my and he dropped his head in his hands.

"Jude, I'm sorry, for everything that I put you through." He said to me, I knew he wasn't done.

"Tommy, why are you sorry? You didn't cause Hunter to attack me, he decided to on his own."

"Girl, you don't get it. It's my fault I'm responsible for Angie killing herself, and he wanted revenge. Angie was everything to him, she was the only family he had and I took it from him."

"Tommy, just because you broke her heart doesn't mean you killed her."

"Jude, the way I did it. Everything I said in there was the truth, I wanted to be a star and she got in the way of it so I ended it. You were right."

"Right about what Quincy?"

"That I am a heartless coward who runs instead of letting my feelings show and I only think of myself."

"Yes, I did say that and I do think that the cameras caught it but, I don't think that anymore. Tommy, you have changed so much since BoyzAttack, and believe me I know it. I know you better than anyone else and your not heartless, you're anything but it." I said to him. It killed me to say it but, I was right. He has changed I and do still love him that's why it makes it so much harder for me to move on.

Right when I was about to say something else my phone rang. It was Jamie, a picture of us flashed on the screen.

"Jamie"

"Jude, where are you. I heard the police were at the rehearsal space?"

"Yeah, Hunters in Jail, I'm safe. I'm with Tommy."

"Jude, are you sure?"

"Jamie, I'll see you at the house later alright"

"Alright bye." He sounded defeated when he said that and he hung up the phone.

"Jamie worried?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I told him that I would be at the house later."

"I really am sorry about everything."

"I know you are Tom."

"Jude, do you think that we will ever be back to the way thing were before we hooked up _again_?"

"I don't know. But, I think that we are getting back there because I feel like I can talk to you again."

"I'm glad."

"Look, can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, come on let's go."

We both got on the elevator and got back in his car. The entire car ride was silent until Tommy turned the radio on and a song that I just released was playing, it was called _'Naked_' and it was about Tommy.

_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me   
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?   
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked   
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my spirit

I never felt like this before   
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?   
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you  
and I can't hide  
you're gonna see right through, baby 

The song ended and I could see tears in Tommy's eyes. I loved the song and as much as I didn't want to deny it, I had feeling for him and they weren't going to go away. We pulled up to my house a few minutes later and Tommy stopped in front of my house and turned the car off.

"Can, I ask you one question Quincy?"

"Sure"

"Why didn't you come after me when I caught Sadie kissing you?"

"Because Harrison, the first reason is that I was so drunk that I couldn't stand, the second was because I knew that you were back in the party and I didn't want to humiliate you more, and third because no matter what I said you never would have listened to me." He was right on all three accounts.

"Okay, look I need to go inside. I won't be in the studio for a few days because I just want to get out of town, can you tell Darius that I'm gone and that I will have new material either recorded or ready to be recorded when I am back?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

I got out if the car and walked into my house. I saw a tear drop fall when I shut the door. I looked through the glass and he was sitting there. He finally started the car and left, only after I walked away.__


	2. I'm Leaving Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Songs used: What's Left of Me and This I Swear-Nick Lachey**

**Chapter 2: I'm Leaving Town**

It had been a couple of weeks since my encounter with Tommy, and we have hung out almost everyday like everything was normal. I still had feelings for him but, I didn't care. I actually didn't want to move on. Tommy still cared which, was the only reason I stuck around. I was flirting with him hopelessly and he was flirting back.

Here I go again, falling for someone who doesn't fall back. Yeah, it true I know he has fallen for me and I can see it in his eyes but, he won't do anything about it. We have been playing cat and mouse games since I was fifteen and it wasn't getting old.

The only reason I say that is because something new happens every time. When me and Tommy are doing good, some form of drama rips it all apart and I hate it but, you can ask anyone its things with the press were actually settling down and I wasn't in the tabloids anymore and neither was Tommy. Everything was almost back to normal.

My dad was acting the same but, he was still protective of me, even though the threats were gone. Plus, I had to sneak around with Tommy. My father didn't want Tommy near me because of what had happened. In truth, he saved my life. If he hadn't been there to distract Hunter, I'd probably be dead right about now but, my dad is stubborn which is where I get my stubbornness to.

Darius has his birthday today and I had my outfit ready to go. It was a strapless corset top that was black with a rhinestone chocker. A black suit jacket and some dark cinder sit Silver jeans, with black spiked heel pointed toe shoes. I was going to wear my hair down with very minimal make-up.

"Jude, you look gorgeous." A familiar voice said behind me. His voice made me weak in the knees when he did that and that still drove me nuts.

"Thanks your not to shabby yourself." I said back to him. He had on a black button down shirt, a black sport jacket and dark denim jeans. We match, and it wasn't even intentional.

"Tommy?"

"What is it?"

"We match" I told him. He looked down and I was right.

"Oops. I didn't mean for this to happen." He said sheepishly.

"Oh please, at least we look good doing it." I said behind my shoulder as I turned to walk off. I noticed him staring behind me but, I didn't pay any attention to it. I tried not to blush during my conversation with him but, it wasn't easy. I could feel my cheeks get red, and I just played it off. It was killing me inside but, I was dealing with it.

After Darius gave his speech and Shay congratulated him along with Portia, and Stephanie, I saw Tommy pull him into the studio. I knew something was up and I couldn't help but be nosy.

I paused outside the door out of eye sight, and I just stood there.

"I can't believe you D, you did it."

"Tom, you're not ruining this, I have worked to hard." Darius said.

"Hey what's going on in here? D, they said it's time for the cake." I said politely.

I noticed Tommy was pissed so I just left. I watched him though. He pulled a blank c.d. out of the board, and turned it completely off. I noticed him write something on it and put it in a blank case and seal it in an envelope with a piece of paper. He wrote someone's name on the envelope and put in his jacket pocket.

I quickly walked off to the other side of the room, where I could see that Darius was happy and so was everyone else. Tommy came up to me, he looked like he was in a hurt.

"I don't know what it you do Tommy Quincy but, I forgive you. _For everything._" I said this to him and he looked me dead in the eyes.

"I'm leaving town for good." He said to me and he handed me the envelope that was in his pocket.

I walked into Studio C and put the c.d. in the player. I pressed play and the room filled with music.

"Tommy's project take 1, '_What's Left of Me'_ in 5, 4, 3, 2 …" I heard his voice say before his voice filled the room.

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

Yeah...

_Chorus__  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

_Chorus___

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

_Chorus___

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?

When the song finished I had tears in my eyes. The song was about me and, I knew it.

Then his voice filled again.

"Tommy's project 2, take 1 '_This I Swear'_ in 5, 4, 3, 2 …."

_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me_

I may not say it quite as much as I should   
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in

And I will love you 'til forever   
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me   
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it half as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

So whenever you get weary  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
Ohh we'll get there  
This I swear


	3. Whatever It TakesTo Make Him Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 3: Whatever It Takes To Make Him Stay**

I grabbed the c.d. out of the player and I pit it back in its case. I read the letter that was inside the envelope and I cried for the first time in forever.

_Dear Jude,_

_I know what you must be thinking, at least I said goodbye this time, huh. I can't stay at G-Major anymore it's become to complicated for the both of us. Neither of us can work together without electric sparks or almost flames anymore. I love you more than anything in this word Jude Elizabeth Harrison and I don't want to see you hurt._

_I left because of Hunter. I put you in danger, hell I put your life and danger and I didn't want that. Hen Hunter came to your party he threatened to kill you Jude. That is why I publicly embarrassed you. I was trying to save your life. I have never been selfish when it come to you._

_I love you with my entire heart, body and soul. I would stay here if I knew that you would be safe. I'm going back home to Italy to visit my sister Amy, and my brother Aiden. They really need me right now and I want to give this thing time to blow over. I hope you can understand this; I am doing what's right for you. I hope that you know that._

_You're my girl and no one else's. I don't ever want that to change. Jude I hope you get why I left, and don't you dare blame yourself. I would give up my life for you if it meant that I could watch you live. I would stay if I knew that it would protect you. But, it won't. _

_You were right about what you said. I do sometimes think of myself whether you want to admit it or not. I am the wrong guy for you but, I think I am in the same way. I'm leaving you this, my entire heart. I'm sealing it and l am giving it all away to you._

_I love you Always and Forever 'My Girl',_

_Tommy_

I read the letter and I took off running towards the G-Major parking lot. There was no sign of Tommy anywhere. I got in my car and drove as fast as I possibly could to the airport. I wasn't going to lose him again. When I got there I had no idea where his flight was at.

"Ma'am, can you tell me the flight that is leaving for Italy tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure, it's Flight 211, and it leaves in ten minutes from Gate 21. But, you have to get a ticket since it is so close to boarding."

"Fine, first class" I said handing her my credit card. I briefly showed her my passport and I took off running. I must really love this guy because I am running in heels, and I know that I must care about him.

I ran and showed the lady my ticket and she said that they were already boarding and told me to take my seat. I could see Tommy but, he couldn't see me. When the plane landed I followed Tommy, and I saw two teenagers meet him plus, an older couple. I went out front and I got a cab.

"Follow that cab right there, cab 23" I said to him.

"Alright"

"Stop about a block away from where he lets them out."

"Yes ma'am Ms. Harrison." The driver politely said and then we were on the road. When he stopped, I got out and thanked him and paid him the eighty dollars in U.S. money. I walked up to the door and I knocked on it. A girl answered it.

"May I help you?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am looking for Tommy Quincy." I said to her. She opened the door wider and invited me in.

"TOMMY YOU HAVE A VISITOR" she yelled down for him. When Tommy came down stairs he was shocked to see me standing right in front of him.


	4. The Truth is I Would Follow You Anywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 4: The Truth is I Would Follow You Anywhere**

"Jude, what are you doing here?" He asked me. He was rubbing his eyes to be sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"What can I say, I can't live without you." I said to him.

"Amy can you please excuse me and Jude for a few minutes?"

"Sure" she said before she ran upstairs. I walked over to him and I hugged him fiercely.

"Jude, how did you find me?"

"Well se what had happened was, I listened to the c.d. then I read the letter you said you were coming here, and I got a plane ticket. Plus, I could see you on the plane, and then I followed you and you family here by cab." I proudly said.

"You're an amazing woman Jude Harrison, and that's why I left."

"So you can what Tommy, end your life, end you career, watch my career go down the drain," I said raising my voice. "God Tommy, don't you understand I can't do any of this without you. I need you Tommy. I can't make music without you." I said to him. I was now standing inches away from his face and we were almost kissing.

"So you spent four thousand dollars on a plane ticket to tell me that you couldn't live without me?"

"Yeah, I did. Believe me I wasn't going to let you get away Tommy Quincy. Plus, you didn't really say goodbye." He moved his face closer to mine

"I know, and I am sorry but, I just decided to leave." I moved my face closer.

"You should have told me weeks ago Tommy right after everything happened." I was on tiptoes toes now considering that he was on the stairs.

"I decided to leave the night that we broke up, the night your party ended."

"You mean to tell me that because we broke up you were running, unbelievable Quincy."

"I wanted you and only you. I wasn't myself that night and I knew that I messed up Sadie's relationship with Kwest even though I knew that I didn't mean to kiss her."

"Tommy didn't you hear what I said, I FORGIVE YOU" I yelled it at him. I moved to kiss him but, he turned away just like he did the day in the church. He was crying and I knew that it wasn't good.

"Jude, I always hurt you. No matter how big or small I still cause your pain, and that kills me to know that you're hurting. I tried my best to protect you, and it always backfires."

"Tommy, but part love is pain. I have to feel it hell, I know you have felt it. But, that doesn't mean that we can both forget how we feel. I have played cat and mouse with you for three years now. I am tired of it. DAMNIT QUINCY, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU!" I yelled it at him. I walked over to where he was standing and I kissed him. He was hesitant but, he gave in.

I kissed him with as much fire and passion as I did when he kissed me in Darius' office. I out my arms around his neck and I felt him slide his hands under my shirt. I realized that I didn't have any clothes or anything here. I left without any notice and I didn't tell Darius either. I didn't care about it now, I had Tommy back and I was in his arms, and that's all that mattered to me.

When we pulled away and I didn't want to. He kept his arms tightly wrapped around me, and I kept my arms around his neck.

"Thomas, che cosa sta accendendo giù qui e chi è?" His mother said.

"Il mom, questo è Jude Harrison che è il mio girlfriend ed è venuto qui perché lo ama." He said back to her. I could tell that my name was mentioned.

"Non ho saputo che stavate datando chiunque?" She said surprised.

"Nessuno io." He said back to her.

"Jude, it is very nice to meet you." She said with a slight accent.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said back to her.

"So what brings you all the way to Tuscany?" She asked me.

"Tommy does. We broke up a little while ago, and it was my fault. I followed him here to put us back together and to try and make us work again." I said to her.

"Oh, I didn't know." She said. "I will leave to two to whatever you were doing." She walked out of the room and I turned to look at Tommy again.

"So we are a _'we'_ again are we?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we are." He looked at me and I looked at him. "Jude, where is your stuff?"

"I didn't bring any. I ran out of G-Major and got on a plane and came here. I didn't go home at all. I didn't even tell anyone that I was coming here" I said to him.

"So you didn't bring anything did you?"

"Nope" I said to him.

"This is going to be interesting."

"Yeah, when are we going home?" I asked him.

"Who said anything about going home?"

"We both do have jobs you know."

"Yeah, and since me and Darius got into a fight I'm not working there anymore. Plus, I'm not your co-producer anymore." He said to me.

"Who says that I didn't take you back?"

"Oh really"

"Yeah, you are now officially my co-producer again." I smiled at him, and he could never resist my smiles and my eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said to me.

He pulled me closer to him, and I followed him upstairs to his room. His room was huge, and it looked just like him. It had a black bedspread, with white sheets and black ad white pillows all over the bed. Some art was on the walls, and pictured from his childhood were everywhere, the walls were a baby blue, with grey trim. It looked how I am currently designing my room.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and a picture of Darius flashed on the screen.

"Jude, where the hell did you run off to?" He yelled at me.

"Oh, you saw me run out of the party didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, and believe me you made quite a disruption."

"How did I make a disruption? I just ran because I didn't want to lose someone important in my life."

"You went after Tommy didn't you?"

"Wow, D. Your really off, I went after Jamie. YES, I went after Tommy are you blind?" I yelled at him.

"I thought you were serious."

"Yeah, well I did what I have to do."

"You are right, but the press followed you to the airport, plus they were already there. They saw Tommy get on that plane, and then they watched you. You both are in every paper imaginable from here to the states and you online."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I'm far from it."

"We'll deal with it when _we both _get back in town."

"Tell Tommy that I'm sorry, and that his job is waiting on him."

"I will D. I gotta go." I snapped the black RAZR shut and I felt a weight pulling me down and it was Tommy. I fell onto the bed on top of him.

He was tickling me and I was trying to get up but, he kept pulling me down.

"Tommy, we have to talk. Please stop." I said.

"Alright," Finally stopped.

"D, said to tell you that we are all over the papers, the press followed both of us, and they know that we're here. He also said to tell you that your job is waiting on you." I told him and he looked at me.

"Alright," He said to me.

He kissed me, and I wasn't hesitant. He deepened the kiss, and we fell back onto the bed. He tugged off my jacket and I unbuttoned his shirt one at a time. I slid off his shirt, and he was trying to untie my corset. He finally got it undone and threw it to the ground. I undid his belt and his pants, and I kicked them off the bed. I felt him unbutton my pants and lift them off of me, without breaking the kiss.

He moved on and kissed me neck and then went all the way down to my belly button. It made me quiver, and I felt a shiver go up my spine. My panties slid off and I felt his hands all over me. I didn't regret what was happening and I didn't care about the consequences that came after wards.


	5. How Much Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 5: How Many Days, and How Much Time is enough For You to See**

I woke up wrapped in a sheet, and asleep on Tommy's chest. Being there just felt right, it made me feel like everything was going to be fine. I looked at Tommy, and he looked so peaceful like an angel. I knew that things were going to be right, I just knew it.

I closed my eyes, and drifted back off into sleep. Things were just going to get better; at least I hoped that they would. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy, and I knew that it was going to take work and time, so I was going to do it because Tommy is my soul mate; he is the love of my life.

"Jude, Jude. Wake-up girl," He said to me. I opened my eyes, and I smiled at him.

"Please Tommy; don't tell me you regret this?"

"No, I'm not going to say that but, I am going to say this. I want this to work. I want _us_ to work but, this isn't going to be easy." He said that to me, and I smiled even more.

"Why aren't you smiling?"

"Because I have never seen or met someone like you before,"

"Really,"

"Yes, I have had one night stands, I won't lie about that but, I have never met anyone that makes me want to be a better man. Someone who loves me for who I am, not because I am in the papers and because I am rich, Jude you're that kind of person and that is what I mean when I have never met anyone like you before." He said to me, and I saw a tear form in his eye.

Tommy never cried, I mean never ever except when he took the kiss between us on my sweet sixteen back, and when he left me standing on the side of the road chasing his car down. I think that Tommy just didn't want to let people in and I understood that. But, I wanted to know more about him. He knew every single nitty gritty little detail about me.

He knew all of my flaws, all of my quirks. He knows everything about me. He knows where I like to write my songs, where I go when I get writers block, why I get mad so easily. Tommy knows me and all of me, and he takes my heart with him everywhere he goes. When he left the first time I thought that it would kill me, then this time I knew that I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't live without him.

I reached over to Tommy, and wiped the tear off of his cheek. He pulled me to him, and he kissed me. I deepened the kiss, and I heard a knock at the door. We quickly pulled away and I jumped off the bed. I scrambled around to find my clothes. I could kick myself for this one. I didn't want this to happen but, I knew that it could. Things were going to get bad before they got worse.

"Tommy, are you in there?" Amy yelled knocking on the door.

"Hold on a minute Amy Jude and I will be right there?"

"Alright, mom and dad want to meet her, and we have guest for dinner." I could tell she walked off.

I quickly put my clothes on and so did Tommy. We got ourselves together and we went downstairs. I didn't know what to expect but, I knew that it wouldn't be good.

"Tommy, do you think they will like me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they? Unless of course you know they heard anything." He said with a cocky smile on his face.

"This is going to get interesting fast." I said when we got to the bottom of the spiral staircase. Tommy pulled me to him, and he kissed me softly but, sweetly.

"It will be alright." He whispered in my ear, and he kissed me neck. I almost fell to the ground.

"Tommy, I want you to meet our guests: Don, and Victoria Huston." She said. I felt my eyes get wide. I knew that I was going to regret coming here.

"Mom,"

"Jude, when did you get here? Wait a second, why are you here?" She asked me.

"I followed Tommy. We left things on really bad terms, and I decided I wasn't going to wait. Tommy and I are together now." I said to her. I smiled and I grabbed his hand. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Does Sadie know about this?"

"Sadie is in love with Kwest mom." She had this look on her face and I thought that it was hilarious.

"How is your father doing?"

"He is doing great. He and Yvette broke up." I knew that those words would kill her. I mean she left town without saying goodbye to me, took some of my money, and wrecked everything. I wasn't going to forgive her easily. She called me literally every day, and she e-mailed me too. I never answered and I never replied. I just deleted them. I wasn't going to forgive her for thinking that everything was okay when it wasn't.

"Jude, are you alright? I mean I haven't talked to you in a year, and a half."

"I know you haven't. I have been fine. Everything's great."

"Jude, can't we just go back to the way things were?" Of all the nerve she had to ask that question.

"No, and I think that it's best if I don't talk to you. Mom, I don't want anything to do with you. I can't deal with your life drama anymore. I'm not here to see you. I am here to be with the man that I love, and convince him to come home with me." I said to her. I wasn't trying to be mean, well actually I was but, I wanted her to understand.

"Jude, you can't be serious can you?"

"Mom, how many days, and how much time is enough for you to see that I don't want anything to do with you." I bluntly told her.

"If that is the way you feel, oh by the way, happy late eighteenth birthday." She said and her and Don walked out.

"I'm sorry about that. My mom and I have a history and I didn't expect her here."

"It's no problem Jude, I understand." His mother said to me.

"Allie, I thought we had guests?" Tommy's father asked when he entered the room.

"We do. Meet Tommy's girlfriend Jude Harrison. Her mother was out guest and Jude was uncomfortable so Victoria and Don left."

"It's quite alright. So let me see the young woman who caused my son to fly halfway across the world." He walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. A miniature version of Tommy walked in.

"Aiden, meet Jude Harrison, Tommy's girlfriend."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand, and he was an exact version of Tommy. The eyes, the hair, the clothes, everything.

"It's nice to meet you Jude." He let go of my hand. My other hand was still in Tommy's grasp.

"Dinner is served." Tommy's mother said, and we all walked into the dining room.


	6. No Privacy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 6: No Privacy**

That night after dinner Tommy and I took a walk on the pier overlooking the ocean, and far in the distance you could see the Greek Isles. I don't know why I followed him here but, I did and I wasn't going anywhere without him. I wanted this to last but, I still had the doubts in the back of my mind. I knew that this was going to be a very public relationship and things were going to have to change.

Tommy and I looked like any other couple in love. We walked side by side in sync with each others movements, and we held hands tightly. We haven't been spotted yet, and I was planning on it. It was a beautiful Italian sunset. My mind couldn't help but, wonder what happened the last time that he was here.

The last time Tommy was here, he was alone with Sadie, in a house on the coast. I knew things were different then but, I still couldn't wonder what happened between them. I wanted to know but, I didn't want to bring that up again unless I necessarily had to. I knew things got deep between them fast, but I wondered what went on during the time they were alone.

"Tommy," I asked him.

"What is it?"

"The last time you were here, last summer with Sadie, did anything happen?" I knew I shouldn't have asked, and I regretted the words leaving my mouth but, I had to know.

"Things happened, Jude. I thought you knew."

"Did she meet your family?"

"No she didn't. The part of the country we were in was no where near my family. Jude, why did you want to know?" He asked me.

"It's just that I knew that things happened between you two, and I know that I love you but, I was curious. I never asked Sadie about your time together here." I said.

"Jude, I would never hurt you or at least not again. I was actually hoping that you would follow me here. Things happen for a reason, and I believe in that. I love you Jude. I want no one else, and if it makes you feel better, you're the only one I have ever brought home, and I never even brought Portia." That made me feel a little bit better about everything.

"You're serious?" I asked him.

"Yes. I thought you knew me better than that?"

"I thought I did to. I thought that you'd at least bring your wife home to the family."

"Yeah, I thought about it but, my dad hates Darius. So I knew that would not go over well." He sheepishly admitted.

"Oh" was all I managed to say to him.

Tommy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and started running down to the beach. I was pounding him on his back and he wouldn't stop. I knew he was trying to get me into the water, and I didn't want that to happen because then I would have to walk around in his clothes until he decided to leave.

"Tommy stop it come on" I screamed and he kept going. He started spinning in circles until I thought I was going to puke. "TOMMY" I yelled again before I ran out of breath.

"Alright here," he out me down. I stumbled a little bit at first because I was suddenly very, very, very dizzy and I didn't want to make any sudden movements. When I stumbled I fell, a little backwards and almost landed in the water. I caught myself just in time.

"Not funny Quincy." I said to him.

"Yeah, it is. You should have seen the look on your face." I knew the look was a little funny but, I didn't know that it would make Tommy fall into laughter.

I noticed a press camera sneaking up on me and Tommy, so I decided to make it worth there while. I grabbed Tommy and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. I felt Tommy hesitate a little but, he let me in. I reached me hands under his shirt, and I knew the press would get that shot because his back was facing them.

We were in the kiss for what seemed like forever, when we pulled away gasping for breath. I looked into his eyes, and he looked back. I knew he was planning something but, I didn't know what. He pulled my close to him, and he put his arms back around my waist.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing, did I ever how gorgeous you are?" He said to me and he kissed my forehead.

"No but, I like to heart it. Tommy look behind you." I told him in his ear. He looked behind him and he saw the camera. He knew we were being followed and decided to make the most of it.

"You know that Darius won't like seeing us on the front page of the papers." I said to him.

"That's exactly my point." He said to me, and he sat down on the sand. Tommy pulled me down on top of him and he kissed me. I knew where this was going and I knew that this was going to be hard to control. I pushed Tommy's jacket off and he slid off my jacket as well. We fell back onto the sand wrapped in each others embrace.

I loved to feel the warmth of his body on mine. Things were getting heated fast. But, I didn't want to let him go. We both lied there with Tommy on top of me kissing me for a while. I didn't want this moment to end but, I knew that it would. After a while we figure the press had given up and he got off of me. He rolled over and laid down beside me, holding my hand.

"This is not going to be pretty." I told him.

"Do you think I care about the anymore? I am done pleasing the press." He said to me.

"True, now my life is going to be funny. We well have to be behind closed doors to ever get a moment of peace." I told him.

"Now, you are officially a celebrity Ms. Harrison." He said to me.

"Yeah, I know." The sun had already set for the night. It was getting cold, and I put my jacket back on. Me and Tommy both figured that we had given the press enough show for the night. We both walked back to his house, hand in hand.

When we got back we were greeted at the door by Aiden, and Amy. I figured that it wasn't good. They grabbed Tommy's arm and drug him in the living room, and I followed. They turned the TV on and it was me and Tommy on the beach. I was in shock, I knew that there was a photographer there but, I didn't know that a news drew was there following our every move.

My mouth fell to the floor, and Tommy's eyes were wide with surprise. I didn't think that they were there. I didn't want my life in the press anymore but, I knew that it wasn't going to happen. Tommy almost fell to the floor, I grabbed into his arm before he fell, and we both walked to the couch and sat down.

Amy and Aiden both looked at us in awe. I could tell that they liked us together, they both said that we wee a good couple. Tommy's parents didn't like me and I knew my parents didn't like him, so I knew that this in the press wasn't going to be good. I also knew that this was going to end up on the news back in the states and Darius wasn't going to be pleased.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. A picture of Georgia and EJ flashed on the screen, I hadn't heard from them in a while, and I knew that it wasn't good.

"Hello," I casually said.

"Jude be honest with me, what is going on?" Georgia asked me.

"So G, your not going to even take the time out to say 'Hey Jude how's it going' you just jump into my personal life?" I asked them both. I knew that they had me on speaker phone.

"Yes, I do want to know how you're doing but, I also want to know why there is news footage of you and Tommy making out on the beach." She asked me.

"We both knew the press was following us, so we decided to give them a show that they would never forget."

"Jude, you can't be kidding?"

"No, EJ I'm not, I am with Tommy, and I love him and he loves me back, so deal with it. It's not like you're my bosses anymore, even though I still love you both." I said to them.

"Your right, I do know for a fact that Tommy has liked you sine he first met you. Oh yeah, I also know that he didn't want to take the kiss back but, he did because he didn't want to cost both of you your jobs." She stated to me.

"Oh really?" I asked her. I looked at Tommy very suspiciously, and then went back to talking.

"What was that for?" Tommy asked me. I gave him this look, and he went back to minding his own business.

The next thing I knew, Tommy grabbed my phone right out of my hand.

"Tommy give me the phone back?" I trued to grab the phone from him but, he started talking to them.

"So EJ, what have you been pouring into Jude's mind, that she gave me her go to hell look?" He asked her.

"Nothing why would you say that?" she asked him.

"Never mind" he said. He kissed me lightly on the head. He hung the phone up and he turned off the TV.

"Enough of that crap. It's the same thing over again." He said.

"True." I said. I go up off of the couch and ran upstairs into Tommy's room. I went over to the dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts and some of his sweatpants and changed.

I felt a hand around my waist just as I was trying to slip the shirt over my head. Tommy turned me around and threw the shirt down on the ground. I knew what was going to happen yet, and I didn't stop it.


	7. Going Home and Facing It Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Chapter 7: Going Home and Facing It Together**

"Tommy, come on. I know that you don't want to but, you have to." I said to him. I was wrapped in a sheet, and we were discussing going home.

"Jude, please?" He was begging me. He kissed my neck trying to make me forget about home.

"Tommy, I have an album to finish, and I need your help." I said between giggles. He was getting me in all the right places, and I was giggling uncontrollably.

"Alright, when?" He gave in, 'YES!!! I SAID IN MY HEAD!!! I GOT HIM,' I thought in my head with a huge grin on my face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!" I said. I kissed him passionately and I didn't want to let go.

I knew that Darius was going to have a cow especially when he saw the news, who wouldn't? But, I didn't want to run and hide like I did last time. I wanted this to work and I was in it for the long haul. I wanted Tommy and no one else. I was hoping that everyone else would see it the same way.

A few days later: We were on the plane and were landing in Toronto in a few minutes. I was nervous but, I didn't want to go either. I knew that Tommy didn't but I made him because I needed him and Toronto was out home.

When we landed he want to baggage and got his bags, and I went to get us both coffee. It was a 14 hour flight and we were both jet lagged a little bit. When I was inline for the coffee I got a very weird surprise.

"Jude Harrison" I heard from behind my back, when I turned to look I was amazed.

"EJ" I said. "Yeah, Georgia is around here somewhere."

"What are you doing back?" "Darius gave us our old jobs back. We have been working at Island Records in the states with Kat, and Chaz."

"With Kat and Chaz? I mean I knew that Kat was living there but I didn't know what she was doing. I haven't talked to her in a while." I said. I saw all three of them coming up to us.

"Jude, oh my god, it's been forever." Kat said, I hugged her.

"Hey, G. You shoulda told me before everything happened." I said.

"You were on tour." Georgia said.

"So what are you two going to be doing at G-Major now?" I asked Chaz and Kat.

"Kat here, will be doing A&R for G-Major, and I will be doing Liam's old job, booking tours, studio time, and such." Chaz said.

"Kat, that means your working with Jamie." I said to her.

"Oh well." She said to me. I looked around and I saw Tommy coming over.

"So may I ask what is going on here?" He cut in. I smiled from ear to ear.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" they all asked.

"You four haven't seen the papers?" he asked them. "No, why?" EJ asked. "Tommy and I are dating now." I said to them. They all had this it had finally happened look on their faces, and I knew we were both dead.

"Does Darius know?" Georgia asked.

"He knows that I followed Tommy to Italy to bring him home, he just doesn't know the assorted details yet.

"This is going to be interesting." Kat said.

"He should know them because the press wouldn't leave us alone on we got there." Tommy said. He was right our every move was being followed. We all six went back to G-Major together.

I knew that this was going to be a shock when we walked in. I was hoping now that I had Tommy back, he would quit Karma's album. But, I wasn't going to give up my chances. Darius was going to pound us. When we walked in I felt every single eye in the place on me and on Tommy, this wasn't going to be easy.

We walked into G-Major, and Darius came out of his office. He looked pretty pissed off, and I couldn't blame him. I mean who wouldn't be made if their top record producer was caught making out with his top selling recording artist. I will give him the benefit of the doubt. Although, I'm not going to like his lecture.

"TOM JUDE MY OFFICE NOW!" He yelled. I knew he was mad. Tommy and I walked in his office hand in hand, and we both went to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"First off, I want to say something, D." I told him.

"Go ahead."

"I am eighteen now, and you should have figured out that I was going to be with Tommy, you have seen the connection between us. Plus, I wouldn't follow someone half way around the world if I didn't have feelings for them." I said to him. I knew I crossed the line but, I don't really care.

"T, you have anything to say?" "I made my feelings for you perfectly clear. I told you that I wouldn't hurt Jude, and have done my best to keep that promise. I also want to finish her album with her. We started this together and I want to finish it together." I told him.

"Well before I consider your request, I just want to know what the hell both of you were thinking?"

"You really want to know, well I will tell you. We both knew the press was following us and we just gave them the show they were going to find anyways. It didn't matter where we were, they were going to find us." I told him that and he seemed to shut up.

"Fine, your request is granted as long you don't have any opinions to this Jude?" "No, I asked him too." I said.

"Fine. But, no very public displays of affection while at the office." He said and motioned us out. We both bit the bullet now, all I had to do was go home and face my father who wasn't going to be very happy with me at the moment. Sadie and Kwest still needed to be fixed.

I know that Sadie screwed up when she kissed Tommy but, give me a break she did it to see if she still had feelings for him. So I will give her a little slack. But, I don't know if Kwest even wants her back. I still had damage control to do. I was about to go to Georgia when I noticed Karma coming up to me. She came right up to my face and slapped me.

"What the hell?" I asked her "That was for taking my producer." She said.

"Karma, I didn't make Tommy give up your album, he decided to on his own. Plus, if I wanted to hurt you I would beat the living hell out of you for touching my boyfriend." I said to her. She was stunned.

Tommy came up and she kissed him right in front of me. That was it now it was an Instant Star Showdown. I punched her so hard she fell to the ground. I was about to get another shot at her when I felt Tommy holding my back. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of G-Major.

"TOMMY PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at him. "Fine but, don't hit Karma. We are both on thin ice with D right now."

"I know but, she kissed you because she wants you back on her album. She did it to hurt me. Plus she slapped me for taking you away from her."

"Jude, just calm down. If you noticed I didn't kiss her back."

"I know but, she just pushed me too far. I mean first she uses Sadie to get to Kwest, and then she acts like she owns you. It just pisses me off." I fumed at him.

"Jude look, I'm not leaving you and I won't cheat on you. I don't like Karma, and I have no intentions of even speaking with her unless Darius makes me." He said to me. I knew he was right but, it still pissed me off.

"Who did you ask to replace you?"

"I told him to put Chaz on it. He wants to produce, and he is good. He can handle Karma, and I will work with you." He pulled me to him and put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and he kissed my head, the tip of my nose, and my neck and my ear lobes.

I giggled a little. It made me shiver up and down my spine. It made me smile from ear to ear. I loved it when he did that, plus it calmed me down. I just let it all go, and forgot about my troubles when I was in his arms.

"Tom, I'm sorry I did that but, I just lost it when she kissed you." I apologized to him.

"I know, and I am sorry for not being able to get her off of me, and pushing her away."

"You couldn't help it."

"At least you didn't over re-act this time, like you did at your party." He said to me, in this sarcastic tone.

"Hey, you know I apologized for that." I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"I didn't hit you that hard." I said, kissing the spot where I hit him.

"I know, I was playing with you." He said, kissing me on the lips.

"So how about we go back inside, and deal with this." He said, pulling me towards the door. I breathed in one last deep breath and I walked back in.


	8. Happiness, Bliss, and Stuart Harrison

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Chapter 8: Happiness, Bliss, and Stuart Harrison**

After we left G-Major, we went back to my house. I was going to change clothes, and try to sneak in before my dad got home but, I was beat to the punch. I don't think he knows anything yet, and I am hoping he doesn't. When I walked in the door, I was bombarded.

"JUDE ELIZABETH HARRISON, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST FIVE DAYS?!?!" He yelled at me.

"Jesus Christ, calm down dad." I said to him. He scared the hell out of me.

"You are wearing the same clothes that you did to Darius's party, and you haven't been here in five days almost six. Darius wouldn't tell me where you were and neither would anyone else." He said pacing the floor.

"You might want to sit down." I said to him. Then I saw his eyes widen, I remembered that Tommy was in the car, I told him to wait, and I guess he heard the yelling and he came in.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I realized that I left the doors open and I turned around and saw his head peak in followed by his body.

"Calm down. I'm not saying a thing until you calm down." I said, he sat down in the chair beside the couch. I motioned for Tommy to sit beside me.

"Jude, what is Tommy Quincy doing here?" He asked me.

"Dad, haven't you seen the news?" I asked him

"I don't watch the news."

"Have you seen the paper?"

"No why? What's going on?" He asked me. I told myself screw it. I turned next to me facing Tommy and I kissed him hard on the lips. I figured this was the best way to tell my dad. I didn't want to do it this way but, I figured that it was better. We stopped and he just looked at us.

"Jude, might I remind you that he broke your heart less than two weeks ago, and he publicly humiliated you." He said.

"He had his reasons, and plus Sadie did some of that." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the guy I came into my party with, Hunter?"

"Yeah why?"

"He was trying to hurt Tommy. He blamed Tommy for his sister's suicide. So he threatened to kill me because Tommy loved me. So Tommy did what he did to protect me. Then after what happened Tommy was drunk and Sadie kissed him, and I walked in on it. Tommy wasn't in the position to explain anything to me, and Sadie tried to but, I was stupid and I wouldn't listen to either of them. Sadie admitted to me that it was all her fault and she kissed him to see if she had feelings for him. Hunter attacked me just before Darius' party and that messed everything up. So Tommy decided to leave after everything happened because he didn't want to hurt me, and I followed him to Italy, to get him back. I realized that Tommy is my only one, that he is my soul mate." I said to him.

My father was stunned. He looked like he didn't believe a word I said. But, it was sinking into him. He hated Tommy no matter what he did, or said. I was just hoping that Tommy would make it out of here alive this time.

"If you hurt my daughter in any way this time, I swear on my life and hers that I will kill you." He said to Tommy.

"I figured that you would say that, I mean it, I love you daughter. I love her more than life itself. I will protect her to the best of my ability, and I swear to you on my life that I will not hurt her again." Tommy said. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Alright, I guess that I can't stop you two. But, no sleep over's here or at his place." My father said.

"Dad, I know I live here but, I am eighteen now. I can do whatever I want, and that's why Tommy and I are together." I wasn't trying to be a bitch but, I was right.

"Jude you're pushing it."

"I know dad but, you have to admit that I am right." I said.

"Look, I have to get going for work. I will see you later on tonight, alright sweetie?"

"Alright," I said. He kissed me on the cheek and he left.

He put on his jacket and he grabbed his keys and his briefcase and left. I heard the car come to life, and I let out a sigh of relief. I was happy now that my dad knew, again. But, he was going to be a hard ass on me even though I'm eighteen.

Tommy kissed my head lightly and I fell back onto the couch. I just laid there for a long minute before I reached up and pulled Tommy on top of me. I kissed his head, and ran my fingers though his gelled hair. He cupped my face in his hands and I closed my eyes. He kissed my eyelids and I giggled a little.

"Jude, we have to get up and you have to change. You've been in those clothes for a while now." He said. He got up off the couch, and I soon followed.

"Alright" I said in an exhausted tone.

"How about you go upstairs and take a shower, and I go and cook both of us some breakfast?" He asked me.

"Alright, wait a minute, you can cook?" I said surprised.

"Yes, I can." He said. I turned around and I went upstairs.

When I got up to my room I went and pulled out a lavender spaghetti strap top that hung lightly off me, my other pair of dark denim cinder cut jeans, and a pair of lavender dress wedge heels. I took them to the bathroom and I turned on the hot water. I waited until the water was steaming hot before I got in.

About ten minutes later, I was out of the shower and in my bathrobe blowing my hair dry. When I finished I put my already picked out clothes and I went downstairs. I smelled bacon, and so many other things. I was already happy that Tommy was here, and the fact the he could cook made it better.

"What smells so good?"

"Let me see we have: pancakes, lightly scrambled cheese eggs, bacon, orange juice, toast, sausage patties, and fresh strawberries, and grapes." He said. I was in heaven, and it smelled so good.

"Wow, we had all of that?"

"Yes, you just have to cook it right for it to be good." He said.

"I see. So your implying that I can't cook, are you?"

"No, I'm implying that you told me that you can't cook." He stated. He was right I can't cook to save my life.

"Jude, you home?"

"Yeah, Sadie we are in the kitchen." I said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here Tommy." She said.

"Yeah, want to eat with us?" I asked.

"Did you cook?" She asked me

"No, Tommy did."

"In that case, I would be more than happy to eat with you." Sadie sat down at the table and we started eating.

"I saw the news, and the papers." Sadie said.

"Yeah about that"

"Please, you both are made for each other, and plus it was kind of humorous to see Darius acting like a crazy person." She said.

"How bad was it?" Tommy asked

"Oh it was bad for you two but funny for the rest of the office."

"Yikes" Tommy said.

"I saw mom and Don while we were there." I said to her.

"How?"

"They were friends of Tommy's parents and they were there for dinner and I kinda had it out with mom. I wasn't too happy with her." I said.

"How mad was she about you two?"

"I didn't give her a chance to re-act." I said. "By the way, where were you coming in from?" I curiously asked.

"Nowhere"

"It was somewhere Sades"

"Alright, me and Kwest were up all night just talking. We are back together." She said.

"Great. That means that I don't have to do any meddling with you two and your business."

"Jude, what I was going to get you both back together." I stated.

"You a pain you know that?"

"Yeah but, a good one." I stated.

"I have to change and get to work; I will see you both later on." She said. She out her plate in the sink and she went upstairs. Right when Tommy and I finished eating she was back downstairs and out the door. I guess Kwest must have picked her up because I heard a horn honk and Sadie was laughing.

We cleaned everything up and I went into the living room and laid down on the couch. Tommy followed sitting beside me, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and held me tightly.

"Jude, what do you say to staying with me a few days?"

"I say that my father would go ballistic."

"and You're eighteen now."

"True, but I won't get any sleep if I stay with you."

He kissed my neck, and my color bone, and down the line of my shirt and back up.

"Alright, I give in. Let me go and get some stuff." I ran upstairs to me room and got out my suitcase.

I put a pair of converse, a pair of flip-flops, and heels in my bag. I got out my sleep shorts and matching shirt. I grabbed a few pairs of Silver jeans, and a few shirts, my shampoo, conditioner, and toothbrush and zipped it up. I came back downstairs ten minutes later ready to go.


	9. Coffee Mixed with No Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Song Used: Where You Are- Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey**

**Chapter 9: Coffee Mixed with No Sleep**

When we got to Tommy's apartment, I put my bags down and I looked around. I had only been here once and it wasn't on a social visit. It was the day that everything went down with Hunter. Tommy's place was a traditional bachelor pad. I wasn't complaining but, then again I was just a guest.

"So, my room is down the hall and there are two guest rooms, and three bathrooms, plus an office and a recording studio. You can look around if you want." He said. I walked around and looked at the other rooms and Tommy my bag to his room. I wasn't planning on getting any sleep within the next few days. But, I didn't really care because I had Tommy all to myself.

I walked to his room, and I saw him putting y things into an empty dresser. I looked on his nightstand and there was a picture of me and Tommy from my seventeenth birthday. It was the night that we wrote _'Liar, Liar'_. Tommy took a picture of us with his phone and I guess he printed it out.

We were almost asleep. I had my head pressed against his chest, and our eyes were closed. I was taken back by that picture and I loved it. I loved that picture and I loved him. Nothing else mattered in the world to me but, my music, and Tommy.

"So what do you think?"

"I like it. Although I don't expect to get any sleep while I am here."

"Oh really, why do you expect that?"

"Because it's me and you, and we are finally together." I stated matter of factly.

"You are right. But, we need to write something new for Darius. I think that he want's a new song ready to be recorded tomorrow."

"You really expect me to write while I am here?"

"Yes, I do. I have a guitar, and I know that you carry that journal around that I gave you everywhere."

"Fine, go get your guitar."

"Alright, try and think of something. I'll be back." He said.

I was writing when Tommy returned with the guitar. I was humming the words, and making hand drawn notes on the page.

_There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me:_

Tommy came in the room and I looked at him and he started strumming the guitar along with what I was singing.

_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

Tommy sang the chorus with me and it just fit together. I knew that this was a song for us to do as a duet.

_And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there:_

Tommy sang this verse by himself and I knew that this was a perfect moment in time. Nothing would ever be like this again.

_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

_Then I will be free   
So take me where you are  
Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and dream of  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together  
(and we will breathe together baby)  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)   
We'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
(only then will I be free)  
Then I will be free  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there Where you are  
I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
Where you are  
Oh where you are  
I've got to believe  
I'll always be waiting here   
That sweet day yeah  
Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe_

We both finished the song and it was perfect.

"Tommy, I have an idea"

"And that is…"

"We sing this together. It's perfect for us, and we sound great. Come on please, please, please?" I was begging him now.

"Oh alright only because I agree with you, don't go making this a habit Harrison." He finally gave in.

"Alright Quincy but, if you don't want me asking you to sing with me then don't sound so damn good. I mean, damn. You really expect me to walk away from you singing especially since you wrote that song with me." I said to him. He knew that I was right he just didn't want to admit it.

The next day we walked into G-Major hand in hand. I knew that things we going to be better and worse at the same time. But, I had my man and that's all that mattered. I was surprised that I didn't hear from my dad at all last night. I guess he figured that I was big enough to make my own decisions.

Karma had a nasty shiner from when I punched her lights out. I knew it going to especially funny when she had to do the cover shoot of a magazine today with a shiner. It made me feel good because I finally got her. She deserved what I did to her. In fact she deserved a lot worse but, I wasn't going to be the one to give it to her. Her name was Karma for a reason.

"Jude can I talk to you for a sec?" Darius asked me.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why did you hit Karma?"

"Well let me see, firs she tell everyone I'm not a virgin, then she flashes me boob to the public, she kisses my boyfriend right in front of me, and she slaps me. To tell you the truth D, I'm lucky I made it this far working with her." I told him.

"Oh D," Tommy chimed in.

"I prefer it if I don't have to talk to Karma anymore. She is a real bitch, and I can't stand her." He bluntly said. I knew that was going to have an impact on Darius.

"Done deal, both of you."

"D, me and Tommy have a song to record together to put on my album." I told him.

"Alright, get SME in here and we can start recording." He said walking to his office.

I knew where SME was. They were recording Spied's solo album. I knocked on the door knowing that it was just Kwest and Jamie.

"Dude, can you stop singing for a minute or two?" I asked Spied.

"Dude what's up?"

"Dude, we're recording now in Studio A." I said.

"Dudes let go" He said to Kyle and Wally.

I gave them the music and they started playing. I knew that it was going to be a good song. When the music was done, we added a few extras to it and saved it on the sound board. Darius, Georgia, SME, Jamie, Sadie, Chaz, Kat, and everyone else was looking at me and Tommy from behind the glass.

I began to sing in the mic, and Tommy followed.

**Jude:**_ There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me:_

_Chorus___

**Both: **_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

**Tommy: **_And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste   
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there:  
_

**Both: **_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free   
When I can be  
Where you are  
_

**Both Alternating Lines: **

_Then I will be free   
So take me where you are  
Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and dream of  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together  
(and we will breathe together baby)  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)   
We'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
(only then will I be free)  
Then I will be free  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there Where you are  
I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
Where you are  
Oh where you are  
I've got to believe  
I'll always be waiting here   
That sweet day yeah  
Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe_

When we finished the song everyone clapped and cheered from behind the glass. Tommy and I walked out of the recording both and everyone was amazed. I didn't thin that Tommy would ever record again. I knew that he would but, we had to give him time.

"That was amazing." D, Georgia, and EJ said.

"Well that's what happens when you have no sleep, and you're hyper off of coffee." We both said.


	10. Old Loves and Past Regrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**A/N: This chapter switches from Jude's POV to Tommy's POV, and then back to Jude's POV, just so you don't get confused.**

**Chapter 10: Old Loves and Past Regrets**

After we were done recording Tommy and I dealed with everyone watching us. Apparently Darius put us on a loud speaker and everyone at G-Major could hear. I should have figured that Darius and Georgia would pull something like that. When we left we couldn't believe what we saw.

"Shay, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Rebeka, I didn't know that you were coming." Tommy said.

"and Rebeka is…." I asked.

Tommy just looked at me and he gave me his I'll explain it to you later look. I knew not to fight him and that he would explain it in the mean time.

"Jude, Tommy. I guess you both know Shay, and this is Rebeka. She is our new recording artist. Jude, since you in the producing business now, you'll be working with Rebeka, and Tommy you will be working with Shay since you both are comfortable with one another." Darius said.

"Rebeka follow me into Studio B. Tommy, you and Shay can have Studio A today." I said. I turned and walked towards Studio B, and Rebeka followed me. I turned and gave Tommy one last glance.

I walked into the studio and began setting up the mic for Rebeka to use. She just stood there silent at first.

"So how do you know Tommy?" I asked her breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Oh, I knew Tommy from Montana, before his family moved to Italy."

"Oh. I thought he always lived there."

"No, they moved when he was like ten. I haven't seen him since this summer, when we hooked up."

"Oh yeah, when he was in Montana, taking care of Darius' daughter."

"Yeah, I met her. Stephanie is so sweet and adorable isn't she?"

"Yeah she is. She is so quiet when she is here."

"Yeah, she is." She said. "So how do you know Tommy?"

"I met Tommy when I won Instant Star. He was my producer and co-writer on some on my songs, he helps me compose. Then when I started recording this album I started producing and he is my co-producer." I said. I left out the part about us playing cat and mouse games for the last three and a half years.

"Wow. You both have a lot of history don't you?"

"Yeah, we do. He's my best friend, and we're together now."

"As in dating?"

"Yeah, before you say anything, Darius knows about us. He isn't to thrilled but, he deals with it." I said.

"Wow!" was all she had to say.

**Meanwhile:**

"You and Jude producing together now, you must have brought her a long way." Shay said to me while I was setting up the soundboard with his music.

"I have. She started producing herself; I just showed her the ropes so that she could get the hang of it better."

"I heard her new singles _'Unraveling' _and _'Breakdown'_ I know she recorded it and produced it herself, and that takes true talent." He was right it did. "I also saw what happened between the two of you on that reality show that followed Jude around a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, that was a big misunderstanding and Jude and I have both out it past us, and moved onto making great music." I said to him.

"I figured. I saw the papers and the news about what's going on between the two of you. My uncle D can't be handling that well can he?"

"He actually is. He was just pissed off at the fact that Jude followed me half way around the world, and we didn't even try to hide ourselves from the media." I said. Shay was shocked.

"I guess. I still love her. It was a mistake doing what I did to her two years ago." He said that and I ha to control myself. I almost hit him.

"Listen to what I am about to say Shay, the only reason, and I mean only reason that I am producing you is because of Darius. If it were up to me, then you'd be on your own. I mean this, if you get in the way of me and Jude, I swear that it will be the last thing you ever do, and I mean ever." I said that to him. He knew I meant it and I did, I have waited too long for me and Jude to become an _'us'_, for someone like him to go and screw it all up.

"I feel you, and I understand, I wouldn't want to loose her either."

"Well you already did." I motioned for him to go into the sound booth and start recording. While he was singing I flashed back to Jude's party. That night was so vivid to me, it felt like it was only yesterday.

**A Few Hours Later**

When Tommy and I left G-Major, I was tired, drained, and hungry. I just wanted to go home with him and be left alone. I wanted him all to myself, since I hadn't seen him in almost seven hours. Rebeka was easy to work with but, something was fishy about her.

"Tommy, can we talk?" I asked while we were sitting on the couch.

"What about?"

"Rebeka, she said that she knew you from Montana, and that you hooked up with her again this summer."

"Yeah, I basically grew up with her. We lost touch when I moved to Italy and we talked a lot over to summer."

"Talked?" I asked curiously

"We went out a few times, we-."

"Tommy if you did I won't be mad."

"Jude, I didn't know how to forget about you. I called Rebeka and we went out a few times and then one thing led to another. I swear to you on my life that it was a mistake, something that I will always regret. After that, I recorded the entire summer. I was upset and when I wasn't dealing with Darius' mess, I was writing and recording. Everything I wrote was basically about you. I almost finished _'Frozen'_. I was thinking about finishing it up and releasing it but, I decided not to. I didn't want to bring you back into my life that way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to do _'Frozen'_ because you were the one who got it away from Darius. You risked you career for me, and I knew that you were mad at me, and I felt like if I went through with it then you'd forgive me for all the wrong reasons." He said this to me, and he was right, I would've forgiven him for all the wrong reasons.


	11. I Wanna Be With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Song Used: I Wanna Be With You-Mandy Moore**

**Chapter 11: I Wanna Be With You**

I was recording a new song; I was really showing off to Shay and Rebeka. Shay wanted to see me produce for myself so I let him have it.

_I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more_

_CHORUS__  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the on who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you_

So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before, to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this

_CHORUS___

Oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore(anymore)  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command(command)?  
Yeah

_CHORUS ___

Oh yeah  
I wanna be with you  
wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
_Repeats_

When I finished singing Shay was mesmerized. I walked into the mixing room and started mixing the song. After a few hours I emerged with a new single, and Shay couldn't believe it. I didn't take my eyes off of Tommy the entire time and Shay was getting annoyed with it.

"That was awesome Jude." Tommy and Georgia said to me.

"Thanks," I said to both of them and I took the final mix to Darius' office.

When I finished playing the song for him he looked surprised.

"What is it D?"

"You're an awesome producer. That's it."

"Well, your nephew doesn't think that I can do this, and he is flirting with me. He's gonna get himself hurt and it's not going to be by Tommy." I said to him.

"I know, I've tried talking to him but, he won't listen."

"Try again please. I don't want to hurt him but, soon I won't have a choice."

"Your right Jude and it will be taken care of." Darius said with a promise in his voice. He never lied to me, and I was going to trust him.

"Thank you Darius" I said to him, and I grabbed the final mix of the c.d. and I walked out.

The next few days, Darius must have talked something into Shay because he hasn't said a word to me. He hasn't even looked in my direction. I knew Darius would take care of it for me, I didn't expect it to work this well. But, I didn't care everything was back to normal around the office now.

Tommy was in his office and I went to surprise him, he was working on something important obviously, he was on the phone. So I decided to sneak up on him. I put my hands over his eyes, and I sat down in his lap, and I kissed him hard on the lips.

"I'm going to have to call you back, Mom. I have a call beeping in." He said and took the earpiece off of his ear. "That was rude you know."

"I actually thought that it was some important music industry person." I said. I really didn't expect it to be his mother at all.

"Oh really, well I guess that I will have to get you back for that won't I?" He said to me. I knew I was in big trouble.

"I guess you will.'

"You know, I have missed you the last couple of nights, you really need to come back." He said, nuzzling my neck. It felt so good, I almost melted.

"I have to keep my father happy remember?"

"Yeah but, you could always tell him that your having a late night in the studio." He was persuading me. I wanted to, god did I want to but, oh what the hell I'm eighteen anyways.

"Fine but, last time I only got a few hours of sleep Quincy." I stated.

"Alright Harrison but, A. you could have stopped me, and B. you had no objections what so ever. Rethink your strategy a little bit." He said to me.

"Deal." I said, kissing him hard. I was sitting on his desk, and he was pulled into me hugging me closely. He had his hand up my shirt and threw my shirt on the desk. I broke the kiss to get his shirt off and I was about to undo his belt when we both heard knocks on the door.


	12. Speechless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Song Used: Speechless-The Veronicas**

**Chapter 12: Speechless**

We ignored the knocks but, whoever they was to damned persistent.

"I'm working, come back later." Tommy yelled at them between kisses. I kissed his neck and his collar bone lightly. There was another knock, this time they were banging.

"Who is it?"

"It's Chaz, and Mason. Open up Quincy" They yelled. I wasn't supposed to be in here, Darius thought I was writing in studio C, and I wanted to keep it that way. I grabbed my shirt and put it over my head, and hid under the desk. I heard Tommy fasten his belt, and slid his shirt back on.

"Come in" He yelled to them.

"Damn, what took you so long?" Mason asked.

"I was on the phone, with an important person."

"Oh, I'll believe it when I see it." Chaz said, just as Tommy's phone went off. I sent him a text message, and I put my phone on silent so that at least we could talk to each other. I heard Tommy giggle when he opened his phone and looked at the message contents.

"What is it Quincy?" Mason asked.

"Nothing, it's a message from Jude." He said. I knew he would get a kick out of it. I got his reply, and I wanted to laugh so hard but, I held it all in. This was going to be a long and cramped conversation from my part.

"Did you both want something?" He asked them. He was a little pissed considering that we never get a minute alone together anymore. People have made it impossible.

"Oh yeah, we need you to smooth Darius over for us."

"Why?"

"I want to perform at this Cancer Charity Benefit, and he is pissed about something, and I really want to do it." Mason said.

"All right, I'll talk to him; I can't guarantee that he will even see me today." He said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now you can get back to what you were doing." Chaz said and he left.

"I think it's safe for you to come out now." Tommy said to me. I crawled out from under the desk, and I sat on him.

So, my new single was released, the one that I recorded with Tommy and it debuted at number one. Darius was begging us to do another duet and the video shoot was coming up. In two days Tommy and I had to do this, and Darius was nuts. He loved this kind of publicity, me and Tommy on the other hand hated it.

We never left his apartment, my dad finally got over me and Tommy alone and Tommy's place. He saw that Tommy wasn't going anywhere. We left his apartment, to go and get food, and to go to G-Major late at night. We would get into G-Major about eight and leave about four a.m. and tonight was one of those eight to four nights.

"Tommy, I have recorded this one twelve times."

"You're the one who asked me to produce this one."

"But, I can't sing when you're staring at me."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think, the song is about you."

"and, You've done it before."

"Yeah but, I don't know. Try not to look at me."

"Harrison, we had this conversation about this time last year when I made you record _'White Lines'_."

"I know, I know. Please…."

"Alright my back is turned." He said.

I started singing into the mic with my eyes closed and, I when I started I knew that Tommy turned around and was watching me.

_feels like I have always known you  
and I swear I dreamt about you  
all those endless nights I was alone  
it's like I've spent forever searching  
now I know that it was worth it  
with you it feels like I am finally home_

falling head over heels  
thought I knew how it feels  
but with you it's like the first day of my life

cuz you leave me speechless  
when you talk to me  
you leave me breathless  
the way you look at me  
you manage to disarm me  
my soul is shining through  
can't help but surrender  
my everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
you took me by surprise and  
you stole my heart before I could say no

falling head over heels  
thought I knew how it feels  
but with you it's like the first day of my life

you leave me speechless  
when you talk to me  
you leave me breathless  
the way you look at me  
you manage to disarm me  
my soul is shining through  
i can't help but surrender  
oh no  
my everything to you

you leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
you leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
baby

you leave me speechless  
you leave me breathless  
the way you look at me  
you manage to disarm me  
my soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
my everything to you

When I finished singing I opened my eyes and Tommy turned away, trying to pretend that he hadn't watched me the entire time. I looked away and I knew this was going to be a long night.

"That was amazing," he said to me through the mic.

"Thanks" I took off the headphones and walked back into the sound room and sat on Tommy's lap. I lightly kissed him, and I heard someone clear their throat.

"Rebeka, Eden. What are the both of you doing here?" I asked them.

"Eden is singing a few songs with me for my c.d." Rebeka said.

"That's great." I was still seated on Tommy's lap and Eden looked at us both curiously.

"I thought every one was gone." Tommy said.

"So did we" Eden replied. I still didn't like her, now it's because she publicly made Shay dump me on my Sweet Sixteen, and she was still a skank.

"We are still recording, so I guess that we will see you both later." I replied to them. I gave Eden my get lost look, and she took it. I guess she knew what I was capable of since Karma was still showing marks of a shiner on her eye.

"Jude, I need to talk to you" Eden said. I wasn't even going to give her the time of day.

"Sorry Eden, I don't talk to people who publicly try to ruin my career." I coldly said to her.

"You know that I am working here again." She said.

"That doesn't mean I have to speak to you." I said to her. "So, why don't you go back into your hole, and leave me and Tommy alone so that we can get some work done.

She walked off with a huff in her voice, she sounded defeated. I don't even care right now; I just wanted some time with Tommy. I knew I was a bitch to her but; I had a right to be.

"That was cold"

"I know but, I didn't want her near me. I can't stand her." I said.

"I know you can't, that's the only reason that I didn't say anything." He said to me.

"Have you talked to Darius for Mason and Chaz yet?"

"Nope, he won't even speak to anyone. I think that his ex is stirring up trouble again" He said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Well, it's three o'clock, do want to go or do you want to stay?"

"I want to go. I'm tired." I said to him. I was looking forward to time ALONE with Tommy. I didn't get enough of it. My father was out of town so, I told him I was staying with Kat, and he believed it.


	13. Just Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Chapter 13: Just Breathe**

So, now my third album was being released. It was a major milestone for my music, my life, and my career. I loved the fact that I was finally done and that maybe the press would leave me alone, and maybe Tommy and I could actually go out in public without being hounded by the press.

Things were going so great right now. I didn't want them to change. Karma was going on tour with Shay, Rebeka, and Eden. So they were getting out of my hair, and Mason was going to be back for a while which meant that I actually had someone besides Tommy and Sadie to talk to. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with Jamie, and Kat but, they have been with each other lately. Plus, Sadie and Kwest have each other, Spied has Karma, and I have Tommy but, Mason is my buddy. I have missed him, I'm just glad that he was back.

"Mason, why do I need you to tag along with me and EJ shopping for a dress for the party?"

"Because you need a guys opinion and I am a guy." He said.

"He is right Jude. He might be gay but, he is still a guy." EJ said.

"Wait a minute, how the hell did you find out I was gay?" He asked shocked. "Jude?"

"Wait a minute, Jude didn't tell me a thing, I figured it out all on my own." EJ said.

"Oh my god, EJ, you know you snoop way too much for one persons life." I said.

"I know but, life happens and when you put me in the mix, I find out all of the dark and dirty secrets." She said. She was right; she did snoop way too much.

"Your right, we'll just have to be more careful" Mason said.

"I know one of your dark secrets to."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" I asked her.

"I know for a fact, that two weeks ago when you were supposed to be _'recording'_ you were in Tommy's office." She said recording using little quote unquote symbols.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I saw you go in, and when Mason and Chaz got in there you ran for it."

"Wait you mean to tell me that you were hiding in there the entire time, and we didn't know?"

"Yeah, she was in there but, I don't know where she was hiding."

"As a matter of fact, I was hiding under the desk. I was texting Tommy when you both were in there." I said.

"So what were you two doing in there since you lied to Darius?" Mason and EJ asked in unison.

"What do you think?" I asked them.

"Oh my god, me and Chaz interrupted that, I am so sorry, if we, I mean if we knew then we wouldn't have barged in." He said stumbling a little bit.

"Oh please, I was supposed to be _'recording'_." I said using quotations.

"We won't tell." Mason said.

"Speak for yourself Mr. Fox." She said. I got this look on my face.

"Don't worry Jude, I won't tell on you two."

"Thank you, now can we please get back to shopping. The party in is two hours." I said.

"Fine with us." They said in unison and we walked into the store.

I tried on what felt like hundreds of dresses. I either thought that they were to revealing or not enough revealing. Either they were too short, or too long. I don't know what it is with me and dresses but, I can't pick one decent enough to save my life.

"Jude, come on. The party is in an hour." Mason said.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that my hair and nails are done." I yelled from the fitting room. I emerged with a floor length red silk gown on that hung tightly to my body. Mason and EJ had these smiles on their faces. I knew that this was the right choice. I got the dress, and I found a pair of red stiletto's that wrapped up my leg y a piece of silk, and the dress had a slit running up the side of the dress. It was a little low cut but, I didn't care.

"Jude that looks amazing." EJ said.

"Wow, if I were straight I would definitely be all over you right now." He said.

"Right if only, if only," I said with a smile on my face.

"Kiss it Harrison." He said, turning his but, and shaking it in my face.

"No more please," I said. I turned and walked back into the dressing room and out my clothes back on.

I re-emerged with my original clothes back on and with a dress in my hand. Mason was just looking at me with his crooked little smile, and I knew he was up to something.

"What Harrison?"

"What are you up to Fox?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Why do you ask Harrison?"

"Oh, I don't know because you have that devious smile on your face. You're up to something and I know it." I said to him.

"No I'm not, well maybe I am but, you'll figure it out later." He said. We all walked out to the car and went back to G-Major. Portia was back and she looked rested. I was actually happy that she was gone but, I wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"Jude, do you have a dress?" Portia asked me.

"Yes, and she look fabulous in it." Mason said, and EJ agreed.

"Well then thirty minutes to the party so get and get ready." She said. EJ and Portia walked off talking and chatting happily.

"Jude you look amazing." I felt Tommy's hand slide around my waist.

"You know you shouldn't be here." I said.

"I know but, I can't help it." He said kissing my back. I was slipping my dress on when he did that. It sent shivers and chills up my spine.

"I love you" he said to me.

"I love you too" I said.

Tommy was running his fingers around me tracing every curve of my body, I was kind of giggling because he was trying to tickle me. I had already lost track of time when Portia walked in.

"Jude you ready yet?" Tommy hid before she saw him.

"Almost, the zipper on my dress got stuck." I lied.

"Oh, here let me help you." She said coming over to me. I magically jammed the zipper on purpose, Portia got it unstuck.

"Dang girl this one was really stuck." She said. "You have five minutes until the party starts.

"Is it clear?" I heard Tommy ask in a whisper.

"Yes." He came out from his hiding spot and hugged me.

"Man you ran like a drug dealer that just got caught." I said to him.

"Shut it Harrison. You know Darius would freak if he found out I was in here, and so would your dad."

"I know but, I never get to be alone with you unless my dad goes out of town, and now it's less and less every month." I said with my little puppy dog face.

I looked at Tommy and he looked so handsome. He was wearing a traditional tuxedo, and I couldn't help but ogle him. His hair was perfect as usual. Tommy never ceased to amaze me. I loved Tommy and everything about him. I had a feeling that we were going to last for a while.

I heard a knock on the door, and it was EJ telling me that it was time. Tommy just acted like he just came in there so he could escort me to the party. EJ didn't buy it but, she wasn't going to tell. When I came out everyone just looked at me. I knew that the reason was because I was with Tommy and I was done caring about it anymore.

"Everyone welcome the woman of the evening, Ms. Jude Harrison." Kwest said into the mic. He put _'Speechless' _on and everyone began to quiet down. No one had ever heard this one before that's why I wanted to play it. I wanted everyone, and I mean everyone to know my feelings about Tommy.

Tommy and I walked down the stairs with eager eyes watching us. I didn't really care, and Tommy just let it go. I was tired of hiding, and was tired of not being with him. I was done. Tommy led me to the dance floor, and I started singing the words in his ear, in a hushed whispered tone. He responded by kissing me on the lips in the middle of the dance floor, soft at first and then I deepened the kiss immediately. I was done hiding everything; it was time to let it all out.

'Breathe just breathe' I told myself in my head. I let everything go and I kissed him with everything that I had. I was done trying to steal kisses, and do it behind everyone's back. Nothing mattered to me but him, and by kissing him like this in front of the media, I proved it.


	14. It Doesn't Matter What They Say

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Song Used: When You Say Nothing At All-Allison Krauss **

**Chapter 14: It Doesn't Matter What They Say**

When Tommy and I pulled away, the press was still snapping pictures of us. I knew this was going to be all over the news and the papers and I didn't care. Time stood still when I kissed Tommy, and I knew that this was going to be a long night.

"Jude, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" My dad said.

"I told you a couple of months ago, me and Tommy are dating, and I am sick of not showing how I feel. Tommy and I are never alone, someone is always barging in on us and you never leave me alone, you call me non-stop when I am at work. The press follows us both so much that me and Tommy come in here when G-Major is closed and work until four or five in the morning so we can finish my album." I said to him.

"Jude," I didn't let him finish speaking.

"Dad don't, I understand that you don't like Tommy and if I weren't eighteen I would understand you acting this way towards his. But, I am eighteen and I am legal now. I have to have room to breath and be with the man that I love." I said.

"I'm sorry, I don't like him honey but, how can you truly know that you love him?"

"You really want to know, I think of him all the time. When he kisses me it feels like time stands still and we are the only ones in the world. When he shows that he cares, when he calls me just to say that he loves me, when he shows up on my doorstep just to talk, when he would risk his life to save me, and so much more." I said.

"I see. Look, I will leave you alone but, Jude he is too old for you."

"Dad, don't pull that crap with me. Yes, he is twenty-five but, he was twenty-three when he and Sadie were together."

"and, He cheated on your sister with a random model."

"No he didn't, the model was Kwest's cousin, Tommy has known her for a long time, about as long as he as known Kwest."

"Jude, that still doesn't mean anything. He is a player."

"Then why have I been dating him for three months, and he has done nothing to prove me wrong. Dad, we haven't even had a fight since we have been home."

"Jude"

"No, I don't want to hear anymore excuses. I am with Tommy, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I said. I walked over to where Tommy was and I interlocked my hand with his.

"Jude"

"Hey Darius," I said to him.

"What did you dad want?"

"Nothing, he was trying to convince me to break-up with Tommy." I said.

"Did he convince you?" Tommy asked me.

"Couldn't even shake me, he was trying everything in the book, but nothing seemed to cross my mind." I said.

"So you and T are solid aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are." I said. I looked right in Tommy's eye when I said that. I smiled and he smiled back.

"I gotta go, and talk to Liam." Darius said.

"Liam's back?" I asked.

"Apparently," He said walking off in Liam's direction.

"So, your dad tried didn't he?"

"He tried and he failed"

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would do without you." Tommy said. He bent down and lightly kissed my lips.

"Oh yeah, I'm staying with you for a while. I have had enough of my dad and his b/s."

"Okay, do you have any clothes?"

"Yeah, I left some last time I was at your place."

"Oh did you now?"

"Yes, I did." We stared at each other for what felt like forever, until Kwest came over the sound system.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen now I give you the woman of the hour, Ms. Jude Harrison performing the newest single off of her album, here she is singing _'When You Say nothing at All'_.

I walked up to the stage and picked up my guitar and I started strumming the beginning chords.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

I finished singing the song and I put my guitar on the stand on stage and I walked down the steps to Tommy. I jumped into his arms and I hugged him. He whispered something in my ear but, I wasn't sure what.

"I didn't hear what you said." I said to him still wrapped in his embrace.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered a little louder in my ear.

I raised my head back and looked into his eyes. I just stared at him like I didn't understand what he said. I had a smile on my face and I knew my eyes were glistening but, my mind was going crazy. It was like I didn't understand what he said.

He put me down, and he just looked at me. He got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He just looked at me for a long minute before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Jude, I know this must come as a shock to you but, I love you with every part of my mind, body and soul. You're the reason that I get up in the morning. I sometimes wonder why someone like you would love a man like me, and I actually can't think of one reason. But, I do know this; I would give anything in the world to wake up next to you in the morning. So will you marry me?"

"Yes" I managed to say. I was in a state of shock. He opened the box and the ring was gorgeous. It was a thick platinum band with a single huge diamond in the middle. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

I smiled at him and I pulled him close to me and I kissed him hard. I heard camera's going off and I could see the flashes even with my eyes closed. Everything was falling into place, and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I knew everything was going to be alright.

When we pulled apart, I smiled and I blushed just a little bit. I just looked at him smiling from ear to ear.

"Congratulations Jude," I heard a British voice come from behind me.

"Thanks Liam." I said. I turned towards him and I shook his hand.

"You back for good?" Tommy asked.

"Well it's nice to see you to Tommy, and I'm going to stick around for a little while." He said.

"It's good to have you back." I said.

"It's good to be back." He said. He walked off and left me and Tommy alone.

"Tommy, how long do we have to stay here?" I asked him.

"I think that it would be safe to leave now. Since the press is occupied."

"Good, I'm tired and I want to get out of here." I said.

A couple of seconds after I said that Tommy disappeared and I didn't know where he went. A minute later there was a text message on my cell, it was from Tommy. It said to meet him in the back alley and to hurry. I walked out back and there was Tommy, he was sitting in the viper. He got out and opened my door for me, he went back around and cranked the car again, and we left.


	15. Finally ALONE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Chapter 15: Finally ALONE**

When we got to Tommy's apartment, he carried me upstairs. When we got inside he put me down on the couch and he sat next to me.

"Tommy, did you plan that?"

"To be honest I was waiting for another time but, that song I loved it and I figured sooner better than later."

"It was a spur of the moment?"

"No not really, I just didn't want to wait. I was tired of waiting for the perfect moment."

"You do mean this don't you?"

"Jude, I don't do this unless I mean it. I love you and I mean every word that I said back there." I pulled him close to me and I kissed him hard on the mouth. He instantly deepened the kiss. We fell down and he was on top of me. I slid his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time. He unzipped me dress and I took off his tie.

He got up breaking our kiss and picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. When we got there he put me down and my dress fell off. I was there in my panties and my bra. Tommy kissed my neck and my collar bone.

I undid his pants and they fell to the ground. I walked backwards and sat down on the bed. I untied my shoes and slipped the off. Tommy kicked off his shoes and pushed himself down on the bed, with me under him.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said.

I arched my back and he undid the clasp on my bra, I slid it off and I threw it on the floor. I slid Tommy's boxers off and I looked into his eyes. Without hesitation he slid himself inside of me. I let out a moan, and he kissed me. I kissed him back without hesitation. Things were perfect and I didn't want to change them.

After a while we were both wrapped in sheets and I was asleep in Tommy's arms. I was trying not to dream and it didn't work.

In my dream _I went to Italy to get Tommy, and he didn't want me. He told me to stay away from him and he shut the door in my face. I could feel the hurt and the pain that it caused me and I could tell that he didn't want to do it. I just walked off silently down the streets of Tuscany. It started raining and I continued walking. I didn't care if I was getting soaked. I just stood there, after a while I walked down to the beach._

_While I was on the beach, I just sat there on these rocks, off of a cliff. It was beautiful even in the rain. I just the let the rain all around me and I didn't care if I got sick. I made up my mind that I was going nowhere until Tommy listened to me. Then I saw a figure in the rain. It was foggy but, I made the figure out it was Tommy._

_He was walking on the beach and he was wearing a white shirt that was completely soaked through. He walked up to me, and we stood there for what felt like forever. I threw myself onto him and I hugged him. He let me go after a while. I just looked into his face. I kissed him and he kissed me back._

_Then he walked off into the rain. I didn't see it coming and I fell into the sand crying. I was there on my knees in the wet sand balling my eyes out over Little Tommy Q. I just sat there helpless and motionless. I watched the wave's crash on the beach and I looked up to the sky and saw the thunder and lightening. _

I woke up and I saw my head lying on Tommy's chest and I felt his arms around me. I knew it was just a dream but, it startled me a little bit. But, soon after I woke up I thought nothing if it. I just lied there listening to Tommy's heart and listening to him breathe.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." I said.

"I was already awake." He said. He noticed the uncertain look on my face. "Jude, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream. It's really nothing."

"You're lying. Your dreams normally don't startle you."

"It was a surprise nothing more." I said. He seemed to ease off a little bit.

"You wanna tell me what it was about?"

"You left me. I went to ring you home and you left me, you said that you used me and that you never loved me. Then you followed me into the rain and kissed me and then left me standing there." I said. The thought of him doing that never crossed my mind but, it was always in the back of it.

"Jude, I love you. You never need to think of me leaving you. I will never leave you or hurt you again. I swear to it on my life." He said. The thought in the back of my head immediately vanished. I knew that I didn't need to be thinking that but, I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry for thinking that."

"I don't blame you. I really don't. If I were you I'd have that thought in the back of my mind as well." He said.

"You would?"

"I really would because I left you twice barely with a reasonable explanation. I hurt you more than words can say."

"But, I am over that now. I really am" I said. I kissed him, and ran my fingers through his hair which was still perfect.

I heard the doorbell ring and I got up to answer it, just in a sheet. Tommy stood up to get is boxers on. I walked to the door and opened it. It was Liam, Darius, Georgia, and EJ.

"Okay, I guess we should have called first." EJ said.

"Your right you should have." I said.

"Well considering the fact that it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon and none of us heard from either of you, we got a little worried." Darius said.

"Oh please, we forgot to call."

"Are you going to let us in?" Liam asked.

"It all depends on what you want." Tommy said.

"We were really just worried." Georgia said.

"Look as you can see, we are fine. Look ever since we started dating we have barely had anytime alone, barely any. Is it too much to ask that a couple that is newly engaged get some privacy?"

"Right, we're going. Bye." EJ said.

I shut the door and turned to Tommy.

"Wow, you set them straight."

"Well it was about damn time, and I want you all to myself."

"Well then thank you." He said, pulling me closer to him and kissing him.


	16. New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Song Used: Someday We'll Know- Mandy Moore**

**Chapter 16: New Home**

So one week had passed since Tommy and I got engaged. I loved it but, I didn't love the press. Almost every headline in the papers and online involved me being pregnant, or one of us was deathly ill. I was sick and tired if it but, I wasn't going to complain. I was just going to walk around, and do my wedding plans.

It's been three months and a week, that's how long me and Tommy have been together and we were already engaged. I wasn't going wait for the fact that my parents both hated him. I also wasn't going to give in to the fact he was my sisters ex-boyfriend, and that she kissed him on my birthday. I wasn't going to let anything get in my way.

I was sitting on my couch, in my house, when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and it was Tommy, and he had a bouquet of lilies and orchids which were my favorites. I ran to him and I hugged him.

"So what is the occasion?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you flowers. Is anything wrong with that?"

"Alright, well would you like to come in?"

"Only for a minute, I have to get back to G-Major. Darius is up to something again."

"That man is always up to something."

"So, do like the flowers?"

"Duh, I can't believe you remembered my favorites." I said, hugging him again.

"It's kinda hard to forget. But, I just wanted to show you how much I care."

"Well, I believe you." She said and I had a sigh of relief on my face. "For now,"

"So basically you're saying that you don't trust me?"

"Not technically, that. But, I do have my suspicions." I said. I laid the flowers down on the table behind Tommy, and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. Until, I heard someone clearing their throat and it didn't sound like my dad. I turned around to see who it was and I was shocked.

"Grandpa, I didn't know you were coming in." I said, and I blushed a little bit.

"Yes, I came to see your mother, and I can't find her." He said.

"Mom went to Italy with her new husband Don, and my dad bought the house from her."

"You're telling me that your mother ran off with her divorce lawyer and didn't even invite us to the wedding."

"Yep, if it makes you feel any better, she didn't say goodbye to me, and she took of with some of my money." He just looked at me. "How long are you and Grandma in town?"

"For the next month," I walked over to him and I hugged him. I saw my grandmother appear by his side and I hugged her as well. I saw them both look at Tommy. "So, who is this young man that you were kissing?"

"Oh, this is my fiancé Tommy Quincy." I said with a huge smile on my face. They walked over to him.

"Hello Tommy, I am George, and this is Jade. We're Victoria's parents." My grandpa held his hand out.

"I'm Tommy Quincy." He said, taking my grandfathers hand shaking it. My grandmother on the other hand went over to hug him. I heard Tommy phone go off, and I knew it couldn't be good.

"Hello" he said into the phone.

"T, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Darius yelled. I could hear him from where I was standing.

"Jeezz, Darius. I'm on my way. I had to talk to Jude."

"WELL GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND HURRY IT UP!" I heard Darius yell.

He snapped the phone shut. I was a little freaked out; I didn't know what was going on.

"Wow, I didn't know Darius could get in such a bad mood, in thirty minutes." I said.

"I know, I better get going, if I want to have a job." I walked up to him and I kissed him passionately before he left. I was happy, and I was still worried at why my grandparents flew all the way here from London to see us.

"Do you two work together?" My grandmother asked.

"Yes, he is the co-producer for my album."

"How old is he?" my grandfather asked. My grandmother just looked at him.

"Twenty-five, he will be twenty-six in about a month."

"He is too old for you Jude. Oh yes, how long have you been dating?"

"We have been dating for three months but, we have known each other for almost four years and been dating on and off."

"You're a wild child Jude. Where is you sister?"

"Oh she is out of town with her boyfriend Kwest."

"Your sister serious about this boy?" she asked.

"Very serious." I said. "If you want you both can come to the studio and watch me record some stuff?"

"We would love that." She said.

I went and took Tommy's flowers in the kitchen and put them in a vase. Then I grabbed my keys, and my jacket and we left. When we pulled up to G-Major, we walked inside and it was actually kind of quiet. The lights were off, and something was up.

"SURPRISE!!!" I heard everyone yell and I looked around. I saw Sadie, Kwest, Georgia, EJ, and everyone. Darius walked up to me.

"D, what is going on?"

"You'll see. T, bring it out?" Tommy walked out and he was carrying a huge plaque. It had a picture of me and Tommy from the release party, and it had my third album cover, and a huge disc next to it. He came over to me.

"Tommy, what is this?"

"Are you telling her D, or am I?" Tommy looked at Darius and he motioned for Tommy to speak.

"I know it's only been a week since your third album dropped but, it's already certified triple platinum." Tommy said.

"You're kidding me?"

"I wish I was girl. You did it." I hugged Tommy tightly and I hugged Darius.

"D, this must have cost a fortune"

"It was well worth it. Jude you broke the numbers with this c.d. I don't know how this happened but it did, and you should be amazed." He said.

I couldn't believe it, nor did I want to believe it. It had only been a week since my alum dropped. I was now officially happy with all of my heart.

"So this is what you were up to?" I said to Tommy.

"Yes, Darius wanted me to give this to you." I hugged him tightly. I was a little in disbelief but, I was getting around to believing it.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I'm going in Studio A to record some stuff, and plus my grandparents have never seen me record I figured I should show them."

"Alright, I'll come with." He said. I turned to my grandparents and they followed us into Studio A. We walked in and Darius was already in there.

"D, what's up?"

"I want the two of you to do another duet, the last one was amazing and I think it's time for another."

"We were already working on one." Tommy lied.

"That's great to hear, I want one on my desk no later than tomorrow morning eight a.m." He said, walking out of the studio.

"This is getting interesting." I said.

"Is that even possible?" My grandmother asked.

"Not really since we are going to have to write, record, and mix it all in one day." Tommy said.

"Hey, we can write it tonight but, now I want to finish a song I started earlier."

"Which one?" He asked.

"'_Someday we'll Know'_" I said.

"Hold on, can't that be transformed into a duet?"

"Yeah, it could. I mean you write it with me."

"Music already done."

"Yeah, we just have to record the vocals."

"Well then let's get started." I said. I went in the sound booth, and I nodded at Tommy to press record. Then he silently slipped into the booth with me and put on the headphones.

Jude _Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind_

Tommy _whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?   
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
_  
Both _Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know_  
Jude _If love can move a mountain_  
Both _Someday we'll know_   
Tommy _Why the sky is blue_  
Both _Someday we'll know_  
_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

Jude _Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_  
Tommy _Or what the wind says when she cries?_  
Jude _I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

Both _For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

_Someday we'll know_  
Jude_ If love can move a mountain_  
Tommy _Someday we'll know_  
Tommy _Why the sky is blue_  
Both _Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know_  
Jonathan _Why Samson loved Delilah?_  
Both _One day I'll go_  
Mandy _Dancing on the moon_  
Both _Someday you'll know  
that I was the one for you..._

Both _Open up the world_

Jude _I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

Tommy _Watched the stars crash in the sea_

Jude _If I can ask God just one question_

Both _Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know_  
Tommy _If love can move a mountain_  
Both _Someday we'll know_  
Jude _Why the sky is blue_   
Both _Someday we'll know_  
_Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
_  
_Someday we'll know_   
Tommy _Why Samson loved Delilah _  
Both One _day I'll go _  
Jude _Dancing on the moon _  
Both _Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

When we finished the song, Tommy was right, it did sound better with guy vocals to it. I was happy, and we both knew that Darius would be happy that we were done. Now, all we had to do was mix it and were done.

We walked out of the booth and back into the sound room where my grandparents were waiting.

"Jude, did you write that yourself?" she asked.

"Mostly, Tommy helped a lot though"

"It was amazing." They both said in unison.

"I'm glad you liked it. But, we have to mix this so if you want you can go back to the house with Sadie."

"I thought she was out of town?" my grandmother asked.

"Oh, I was supposed to be but, Darius told me and Kwest what was going on, and we decided to stay. I will be glad to take you both back to the house." Sadie said to them

"Your evil Sadie, I mean it." I said to her.

"I know, but, that's why I'm your sister." She said, and she left with my grandparents and Kwest.

"This is going to be a long night" I said.

"Yep, a very long one." He said.

"You know, I don't think we have pulled a real all-nighter in a while. Those other late night didn't count because we were avoiding the press." I said.

"Your right and look it's only five o'clock. This is going to take forever."

"I know, and I'm hungry." I said.

"Fine, do you want to go and get something to eat and come back here?"

"How about we go back to you're place, and come back around six in the morning." I said him.

"You have a very tempting offer Jude but,"

"Don't but, me Tommy Q, come on. Please, please, please." I gave him my puppy dog face and batted my eyes.

"Damn alright. Let's go." He said. He grabbed me and the plaque and we left G-Major. When we pulled up to his place, we went inside, and Tommy was carrying the plaque.

"You cold have let me carry that."

"Nope"

"Your just going to have to carry it downstairs anyways."

"Why?"

"Because I want to take it home"

"But, what if this is your home now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This was going to happen eventually but, I want you to live here from now on."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I said. She jumped in my arms and hugged me.


	17. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Chapter 17: Moving In**

So later on that night, I went back to my dad's house with Tommy and the Hummer. I walked in the door, and my father and grandparents were sitting on the couch watching t.v. with my mom and Don.

"I didn't realize that you guys were coming back so soon." I said, directing my comment and mom and Don.

"Well we I called my parents yesterday and the servant said they were on their way here, and we decided to come home." She said.

"Oh, I just came to get my stuff." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" my parents said.

"I am moving in with my fiancé." I said. My mother's eyes got so big; I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Moving in with Tommy?" He asked.

"Yeah, well we are getting married soon, and we have to live together sometime." I said. I looked at Tommy and he followed me upstairs.

I walked in my room and I packed my stuff. I mostly packed clothes and my c.d.'s and books. I had two suitcases full and my boxes packed. I had most of my stuff packed and, I looked around my room. It looked empty and I actually didn't feel that sad. It wasn't much of a home ever since my father cheated on my mom.

I grabbed the stuff that I packed and I headed back downstairs. Tommy followed me and we both left. I didn't even say goodbye to them I just walked out. I was a little disappointed that my father didn't try to stop me. It didn't matter anymore, I was with Tommy and everything was perfect.

"So, I can't believe that you did that." He said to me.

"Why not, they treated me like crap and I was tired of it." I said.

"True, oh so very true. But, I thought both of your parents were going to have heart attacks when they found out you and I were engaged." He said.

"I can't believe my dad walked out at my party, and I can't even believe they don't read the papers." I said.

"I know but, at least you're living somewhere where you actually want to be." I said.

"You're right; I need to stop thinking about them. I just want to focus on my career and the wedding."

"Now, what are going to do about that?" He asked.

"I want to plan it all myself. I mean it's not like I have to record every single day." I said to him.

"True but, won't you need any help?"

"That's what I have Portia, Sadie, EJ, and Georgia for though." I said.

"I forgot about them." He said.

The rest of the ride was in silence and when we pulled up to the house, Tommy got my stuff out of the car, and took it inside the house. Tommy put the boxes in the living room, and he took my stuff back what was now our room, and unpacked them.

I was sitting on the floor in the living room, and I opened a box, and it was my old journal. I looked in it, and it was from the time I auditioned for Instant Star, to the time that I went on tour. I was sitting there reading when I noticed that I didn't hear commotion in the bedroom.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared about me that much." Tommy said. I turned my head around and he was reading over my shoulder. I quickly closed to journal.

"Tommy, that is private." I said. I stood up and turned around to face him and I put the journal in the back of my pants.

"So, you live here now." He said to me.

"Ugh, you make me so mad sometimes." I said.

"and, I love you all the time." He said. He hugged me, and he kissed me on the lips. The next thing I knew I was breathless, and Tommy took off running with my journal.

'_Damn him, I'll get him back one day.'_ I said in my head.

"Tommy, I know you didn't leave the apartment, where are you?" I yelled.

"Nowhere where you'll find me Harrison," He replied back to me.

"Tommy come on, that is my private journal." I said.

"and, that matters because? I want to know what your thinking and since I'm not telepathic and I want to know, I have to do it way." He said.

"Tommy" I yelled. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I said.

"I'll never tell." He said in this freaky way.

"Tommy, don't you dare pull any horror movie crap on me." I said.

"Well see you gotta find me to stop me." He said.

"That can be arranged." I said. I walked around the corner and I looked in our room. Sure enough Tommy was sitting in the large walk-in closet. He didn't think I saw him but, I did.

I walked up behind him and I snuck up on him, and I looked what page he was on and he was on the page from the day where we wrote _'It Could Be You'_. I remembered that day, it was the day that he kissed Sadie for the first time and it killed me. We had so much chemistry between us that day.

I continued reading over his should and I slowly moved my hand up and I grabbed the journal right out from under his nose. I tried to run but, he caught me. He tackled me on the bed, and he pinned me down. I had the journal in my hand and held onto it tight.

"Come on Harrison, I wasn't done with that." He said. He kissed me, and I pulled away.

"I never said that you could read it Quincy."

"Well, you know I figured you might, considering that we are getting married." He said to me.

"Well I don't care, they are my private thoughts." I said.

"So, I love you, and I want to know what you're thinking." He said.

"I love you too but, I'm not giving in." I said. He kissed me again and nibbled on my neck.

"Tommy, please stop it. I don't want you to read my journal. I will let you read it when we're married." I said.

"Not working, gimme the journal." He said. I threw the journal under the bed when he wasn't looking.

"Tommy," I said.

"Wait a minute, something's nor right. Where did the journal go?" He asked.

"I have no idea." He didn't realize that he let his grip loosen and I got my wrists out of his grasp. I got out from under him and I was standing in the doorway. He turned over and on his back.


	18. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Chapter 18: The Bet**

So as Tommy was lying there on the bed on his back with his arms stretched behind his head, I just stood there. I watched him sleep and I watched his heart move. This moment was perfect, and I didn't want it to end. But, I decided to add a little humor to this anyways.

I walked over to the dresser and I took of my clothes and put on one of Tommy's old t-shirts that I always wear. It looked like Tommy was asleep so, I decided that he wasn't going to end his night that way. I went over to the bed and I pounced on him.

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison, what are you doing?" He asked in surprise.

"What I am trying to have fun, with my fiancé." I said to him.

"Look it's midnight we have to sleep sometime so we can go and finish mixing that song you know the one you wanted to leave hanging until six tomorrow morning." He said.

"I know, and I was kinda hoping that you'd forget about it." I said.

"Not a chance Harrison this is both of our asses on the line, I'm not forgetting that."

"Tommy, I know why you want to read my journal but, I just can't those are my private thoughts and I can't just let my heart out to the one person that technically speaking, every single entry is about." I said.

"See if you would have told me this from the beginning then I wouldn't have been such a pain."

"Well you never asked me." I said.

"Well then how about we get some sleep and then go into work around say five or six and we get that song done."

"Deal." I said. I crawled to the head of the bed and crawled under the covers. It was freezing in Tommy's room but, as soon as Tommy was beside me everything was fine. He warmed me up, and I loved it. I was going to love living here permanently from now on.

I felt Tommy turn over and set the clock to sometime between five and six I just didn't know when exactly so I was going to get a great surprise when I woke up. I wasn't a morning person, at all. If Tommy wanted me up that early he was going to have to have coffee waiting for me when I opened my eyes.

"Tommy, what time is the alarm set?" I asked him. His back was to me, and he turned to face me.

"Five forty-five."

"A.M." I yelled.

"Yes, that song is going to take a while. Please just bear with me in the morning." He said.

"Well then if you want me up that early you're going to have to have coffee directly in my face." I said. He leaned in and he kissed me.

"So, you know you can't kiss me and expect me to shut up." I said.

"Yeah but, I can give it a shot."

"No wonder, you know what I'm not going to get any sleep living with you Quincy, so when I am addicted to coffee and caffeine remember that it's all you're fault." I said.

"How is it my fault? You're the one who wears my shirts that are way to short on you and I guess you can't help it that you're the most gorgeous woman in the world."

"I can't help it that I'm hot."

"I know, just like I can't help it that you can't find anyways to resist me."

"Oh you think that do you? I bet you that I can go two days without kissing you or anything intimate." I said.

"What do you bet?"

"If I win, and I can go the entire two days you have to record and release a solo album." I said.

"Alright, then if I win, you have to….."

"Spit it out already." I said, lightly punching him in the arm.

"You have to…wow this is going to take a while."

"Tommy spit it out." I said getting very agitated.

"Fine you have to let me read you're journal." He said. I was hoping that it would be anything but that, and I was wrong.

"You have a deal." I said.

"Alright it starts as soon as we walk into G-Major tomorrow morning." He said.

"So, it's one o'clock now. Damn and I want to get some sleep to." I said.

"You're not getting any sleep if I can't do anything with you the next two days." He said.

He pulled me towards him, and I kissed him passionately. I ran my hands through his still perfect hair and I let him lift my shirt over my head. I intertwined my legs with his and I continued to kiss him.

Our bodies were intertwined as I slid his pants down. Tommy rolled over and he got on top of me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He moved his lips from my lips, to my neck, to my collar bone, and all the way up and down my stomach and back. I shivered a little bit.

"I love you Mr. Quincy." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Mrs. Soon to be Quincy." He whispered back.

Tommy slid himself inside of me, and I let out a moan. Soon after, we were asleep wrapped in each others arms. I don't know how I got myself into this bet but, I did. I was also going to win it to. I wasn't going to let Tommy read my journal.


	19. Day One: Getting off the Addiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Songs Used: Addicted-Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapter 19: Day One (Getting off the Addiction)**

Tommy and I walked into G-Major and it was exactly six o'clock. We walked into the studio hand in hand.

"Alright, day one, lets see what you can do." He whispered in my ear.

"Started" I said. We walked into Studio A and began mixing the song that we recorded yesterday.

By the time we finished recording and mixing the song had taken seven hours to complete, so I was hoping that Darius liked it. Oh yeah, and guess what, I blame Darius for met getting in that bet. I don't know how but I blame him.

"This is great." Darius said as he switched the c.d. off.

"We hoped that you'd like it." I said.

"It will be released later on this month as you're new single. I also need you both to decide on what you want to do for the video for _'Where you are'_. I should have asked you sooner but, Jude's album just got released." He said.

"Do you want us to do the concept ourselves?" Tommy asked him.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I need something by tomorrow morning. The video shoot starts tomorrow night." Darius said.

I looked at Tommy and he looked back. He had this cocky smile like he might actually win this bet but, he was dead wrong. We walked out of Darius's office and into Studio C to start working on the video concept.

"You know that deadline is cutting it close right?" He said.

"I know but, then again who says that we have to kiss in the video. We could just wait until the end that way the two days would be up." I said.

"You really want to win this don't you?"

"Duh, I really don't want you reading my journal." I said.

"Well, it's eight forty-five now that means that you have exactly forty hours to go to win the bet." He said. He reached over to me and his lips lightly brushed mine. I was tempted to kiss him right then and there but, I didn't. I pushed him away.

"Stop tempting me damn it." I said.

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to be trying to get you to break the bet."

"Well, dang it, I don't want you reading my journal just yet." I said.

I moved closer to him. He got his cocky little smile back on his face and I moved like I was going to kiss him but, I didn't. I let him move towards me and then I ducked out of the way.

"I almost had you" He said.

"Not by a long shot Quincy."

"Can we please start this video concept?" He asked with his annoyed voice.

"Alright, we could be….." I said.

"Well spit it out Harrison."

"I'm thinking Quincy. You know how I am. Leave me alone for a minute." I said.

I pulled a piece of paper and a pen and I started writing out ideas and drawing concepts every once in a while I would yell I got it, and then end up ripping the idea to shreds and start another one.

Jeez, this is taking too long." He said.

"Well then Mr. Quincy get off your ass and start doing some of the work. You're in this video to." I said.

"Fine." He said. He grabbed a notepad and a pen and started writing down ideas. He was already more frustrated than I was and I had been doing this for hours.

"See Quincy, it's not that easy is it?" I said.

"Your right it's not, but we need this done. It's been three hours and we don't have one idea." He said.

"I know alright. But my mind is blank, and I mean it, B L A N K" I said.

"I haven't had writers block in at least four years, and now it's like I' never going to get rid of it." He said. He came laid down beside me. I was on the floor with my arms spread out and I was lying on my back.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll try to make you frustrated more often." I said, playfully punching him in the side.

"Don't be funny Harrison." He said.

"I'm not." I said.

"Good, then I won't have to hurt you later."

"You wouldn't dare hurt me. I'm just a poor sweet innocent little girl." I said batting my eyes.

"You might taste sweet but you're not innocent Jude Elizabeth Harrison." He said to me. I was so tempted to kiss him but, I didn't give into temptation. "Oh yeah, we also need to put being a teas into the list of things not to do during the bet." He said.

"Nope."

"Give me two good reasons why not?"

"Alright, the first is because the bet has already started and secondly because that takes the fun out of everything for me." I pointed out.

"Alright, you have me. It's not going to be added into the bet." He said.

"Thank you." I said. "Now let me get back to the video concept." I went back into my thoughts.

I had this concept in my head but, I couldn't put it down on paper. It was driving me insane. I hated when I got something in my head but, I get it out of my head. It got on my last nerve and I hated it.

"Jude, you haven't written anything in the past hour."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that I spaced out for so long. I have had this mental image in my head for the last two hours, and I can't put it down on paper."

"Do you think it could be a potential concept?"

"Yes, I think that it could be really good if I could just get the idea on the freaking paper." I said in an agitated tone.

"Come on, let's go and get some lunch and maybe we can concentrate afterwards."

"Fine with me, let's go." I said jumping to my feet and grabbing Tommy's hand to help him up. After he got his balance we walked out of Studio C hand in hand.

We left G-Major and walked to the deli around the corner. When we walked in we felt eyes on us but, we ignored them. We had been public figures for far too long, to let random people staring at us run us out of a restaurant when we are both starving.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" the waiter asked when we took our seats.

"Umm, I'll have a ham, bacon and pepperoni sandwich on white bread with honey mustard, and a mountain dew to drink." I said.

"and, what would you like sir?"

"I'll have a b.m.l.t with white bread and mayo with an espresso shot and water." He said.

"Alright, I will be right back with your drink orders." He said and he walked off.

"So you have made it five hours. Let's see how much longer you can go." He said.

"Just stop it. I will, make it and you need to stop being so sure of yourself." I said.

"You're the one who is being arrogant."

"How am I being arrogant?" I asked.

"Well you are way to sure that you're going to win this bet when anything and I mean anything can happen."

"That does not have grounds for arrogance."

"It does in my book." I said. He grabbed my hand a placed it on the table inside of his. We sat there in silence for a long minute until the server interrupted with our drinks.

"You know what Quincy?"

"What Harrison?"

"I'll give you grounds for arrogance. When I first met you, you barely talked to me, plus you were this huge jackass, you acted like my songs weren't good enough and you didn't smile the first six months that I knew you." I said.

"Your right, I was being arrogant." He said.

"Wow, I got Little Tommy Q to agree with me." I mocked him.

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Really, what are you gonna do about it. You can't kiss me, and you can't give sexual favors so what are you going to do, Little Tommy Q?" I said.

"Hey Jude" he sang like from the Beatles song.

"Tommy you're pushing it." I said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it Jude?" He sang.

"Here are you're orders." The waiter said, and he placed out food on the table in front of us.

"Thank you." We both said to him.

"Let me know if you need anything else." He said, and he turned around and walked away.

"I didn't get to finish my thoughts on you yet Quincy." I said.

"Jude, you can't do anything to stop me. You can't kiss me, and you can't do any sexual favors." He said mocking me.

"Ugh, and your still being an ass." I said.

"Oh shut up and eat Harrison." He said taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

We spent the remainder of our meal in silence and we stole occasional looks at one another when random people weren't looking. Whenever I smiled, he smiled back. It felt so good to be out with Tommy. I loved it, and I knew he did to. At random moments I would look at my ring finger and I smiled. Tommy knew what I was smiling about and he just laughed at me.

The waiter brought us the bill and Tommy threw some money down to cover it. We walked outside hand in hand and we walked towards the park. Tommy threw me over his back and I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and we walked like that through the park.

The wind started to blow and my hair ruffled from the blow. Tommy's perfectly gelled hair just stayed in place. I hated it when his hair did that, but it was one of those things that you get used to.

"I love you." I whispered into Tommy's ear.

"I love you too girl." He said back.

We both heard the thunder rumble in the skyline and we saw the lightening, and the rain started to fall. Tommy ran with me still on his back, all the way back to G-Major. We got inside and we were both soaking wet. Tommy let me down off of his back and I was freezing.

"What the hell happened to you to?" Darius asked.

"We went out for lunch and then the rain fell hard." I said.

"Do you have any new concepts for the video?"

"Nope, I have one but, I can't get it out on paper."

"Well see what you both can do, you're on a deadline here." Darius said walking off back into his office.

"Well that was entertaining. We need to get back to work." I wrapped my hair up in a towel from the hospitality cabinets and walked back into Studio C to finish recording.

"So what exactly are we doing back in here?" He asked.

"I'm going to make a new video concept." I said slaying down on the floor with my stomach on the ground.

I had ideas flowing in my head, and this time they were actually making it onto the paper. The concept that was flowing out of my head that we were in two separate places and like we were singing to each other. I was in a hotel somewhere and he was somewhere else. Where I was it was snowing and where he was it was raining, and about three hours later I was drawing a perfect sketch of the concept.

"That's good Jude."

"Thanks, it's still a work in progress." I said.

I finally finished it and it was perfect. I didn't know how it was going to be done but, I had a feeling that it was going to work. I looked up at the clock and it was six forty-five.

"Come on, let's go and show it to Darius." We walked out of the studio and into Darius's office.

"D, can we come in?" Tommy asked him.

"Yeah, what you got for me?"

"The video concept." I said handing him the papers that the pictures were drawn on. He looked at them and seemed impressed.

"This is good, this is very good. I like this idea." He said. Tommy and I looked at each other and we smiled.

"Than you. Jude came up with herself." Tommy said.

"Well Jude, you proved it now, you're multi-talented in the hardest areas." Darius said.

"Thanks D, so when do we start shooting?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night, I will call you and let you know the location." He said. We both walked out of the office and into Tommy's office. I was the first in and Tommy shut the door behind us.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, I grabbed a pen and paper and I started scribbling down words. I was humming the tune and writing it down as I went. I was drawing hand drawn notes on the crappy staff that I made. After about thirty minutes I was done. I had my new song.

"So Harrison, can I see it?"

"You can ear it, I'm gonna go and get SME so we can record." I said running out the door and noticed that Karma and Spied were singing something in Studio A. I walked in and Kwest was sitting behind the soundboard with Wally and Kyle.

"I didn't know they were doing a duet?" I said to them all.

"They just decided to do one; I had no idea at all." The music stopped and they nodded for Kwest to press the stop button. "That it guys?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah, for now at least." Karma said. She and Spied walked out of the sound booth together and I grabbed Spied's arm to hold up a minute.

"What's up dude I mean Jude?" He said.

"Come on here are some copies of the music I want to record this asap." I said.

"Alright, we can do this it's easy, let's get this over with." They said walking into the other part of the studio. I walked into the recording booth and I put the headphones on. I nodded at Spied to start and Tommy to press record. I started singing.

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time  
_

I opened my eyes and I looked Tommy straight on. He knew I wrote this song about him but, I don't think anyone else in the room noticed. I smiled and I closed my eyes and moved onto the chorus.

_  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
_

I opened my eyes and Tommy was still staring at me but, he was whispering something to Kwest at the same time. Karma looked stunned that I was recording so soon after my album release.

_  
It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

When I finished singing, I took the headphones off and I walked out of the sound booth. I was impressed at how fast SME played the music and understood it. I walked over and stood Next to Tommy, and I felt our hands brush against one another. I felt an electric shock run through my body.

After about what it felt like ten hours of mixing, the song was finally done. I was tired and dead on my feet, I just wanted to go home and sleep nothing more. I was glad that I was so tired, because tomorrow we had the day off until we had to go in for the video shoot. So now it was the end of Day One.


	20. Day Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Song Used: Where You Are-Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey**

**Chapter 20: Day Two (Where You Are-Video-The Bet is Still On)**

It is now the beginning of day two and I successfully made it through day one, I don't know how but I did. Tommy is good, I'll give him that. He tried everything he could to make me break the bet and it didn't work. I still could break the bond between us because I was wrapped in his arms all night while I was sleeping.

So now, I well we are waiting on a call from Darius for the video shoot. I got a call last night and the director loved my concept. He even found a way to make it work, which was utterly amazing. He said that we would talk more, when we got on set. So now I am sitting here on the couch in my new home bored completely out of my mind, while I was listening to my iPod.

"Jude you heard anything yet?" Tommy said from behind me, it made me jump a little.

"Nope, not a thing." I said, putting both ear buds back in my ears.

"I don't see how you could with that music blaring as loud as it was." He said.

"Oh hush Quincy. I can't help it that I'm keeping the bet going." I said.

"Ugh, Jude to be honest I didn't expect you to last this long." He groaned.

"Well then get used to it. Who knows, I might make it last longer just to torture you more." I said lying down on the couch.

"You wouldn't dare." He said. He moved and he lied down on top of me pinning my body under his. I could smell his cologne.

"Oh I would." I said. He leaned into kiss me and I ducked my head out of the way.

"Damn it. I almost got you." He said getting off of me.

"What can I say, I want to win." I said. I heard the phone ring and I grabbed it.

"Hello."

"Is this Jude Harrison?" The man asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Paul Wilson, your music video director. I need you and Mr. Quincy down at the docks ASAP." He said.

"Alright, give us ten minutes to get down there. Where exactly are you?" I asked.

"The warehouses just behind the docks meet me in warehouse 44."

"Alright, we will be right there." I said.

"Who was it?" Tommy asked when I walked away from the phone back to the couch.

"Video director, we need to get down to Warehouse 44 behind the docks pronto." I said running to put on my boots. I heard Tommy get up off the couch and slid his shoes and jacket on. I heard him grab the keys and I met him at the door.

We got in the Porsche and drove as fast as we could without breaking the speed limits. I wasn't in a particularly good mood today, mainly because I was in PMS mode real bad. When we got there Tommy and I were dragged to separate location for hair, wardrobe and make-up.

"Hi, I'm Angel and I will be doing your make-up and wardrobe today Ms. Harrison." She said pulling me down into a chair.

I was uncomfortable enough because some stranger was working on me none the less that I was used to Portia and/or EJ both hovering over me. I guess since they were out of town for the day that I was stuck with someone new. I knew that Tommy was used to it, and that he didn't mind people poking and prodding him. I knew I pissed her off because I was fidgeting and moving like nuts.

"Ms. Harrison, I really need you to stay still." I heard the door open and some very sexy, probably gay guy walked in the room.

"Jude, my name is Aaron and I will be doing your hair today." He said, I was right he was gay I could tell by his voice and the fact that his style sense was better than EJ's.

"Hi" I said. He began working immediately. He didn't really have that much to do. He just curled my hair a little bit. I tried not to fidget as much but, I didn't succeed.

"Ms. Harrison, please stop it or else you might get burnt." He said.

"Sorry, I'm not used to two people working on me at one time." I said.

"What are you talking about?" They both asked.

"Well, I'm used to one person doing everything and I'm not used to this much confusion over everything." I said.

"Who does it all?" Angel asked.

"Either Portia Mills or EJ Williams." I said.

"Oh you got the good at G-Major." Aaron said.

"Yeah, sorry I just have to get used to this." I said.

"Well, then we will work with you." They both said in unison.

"How much longer will we be?" I asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact we're done now." She said, they backed away and I looked awesome.

My hair was perfectly curled and my make-up was awesome. My eyes had a lot or black eyeliner which I loved, and this fuchsia and turquoise eye shadow mixed together that made my blue eyes sparkle. My cheeks had a little blush and my lips had this peach and pink gloss and lipstick on it. I was amazed; this girl was good really good.

"Alright, I sense that you like you're make-up and now you can go over to wardrobe." She said steering me out of the door and over into the next curtain. I walked in and Tommy was standing there.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Well, I won't see you for a while so I wanted to talk to you." He said.

"You don't have that affect on me anymore Quincy. I am over it now." I said.

"I don't think so Harrison." He said moving closer to me. His face was barely an inch from mine. I moved out of the way as he leaned in.

"I told you Quincy you don't have that affect on me now."

"Well damn."

"Hey help me find something to wear." I said.

"Alright, hold on a minute." He said.

He took about five minutes trying to find the perfect thing for me to wear and finally I think he did. He pulled out a pair of light low rise flare denim jeans with rips and holes in them and this navy blue half-hoodie with a white wife beater as the undershirt. Then for shoes he just pulled a simple pair of converse out.

"Try this." He handed the clothes to me and I came out. He looked at me and I knew it was perfect.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Well about five minutes before you came in. It didn't take me that long before I found clothes and then I waited for you." He said.

"So you were in here all this time just for me?" I asked him.

"Yep, I wanted to see you." He proudly said.

"Wow, I've never had do anyone do that for me" I said.

"That just shows how much I love you." He said.

"Don't you dare even think of leaning in to kiss me." I said.

"Dang it" He said.

"Ms. Harrison, Mr. Quincy are you both ready?" I heard Angel call.

"On our way." I yelled. I grabbed his hand and he followed me out of the room.

"Wow, you both look spectacular." Aaron and Angel said together. They grabbed us and took us to the director.

"So I see you both are ready to go." He said.

"Yes, we are." Tommy said.

"Alright, Tommy I assume you have seen the concept that Jude has done?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Ok, you will be in a hotel room at the beach." Then he looked at me. "Jude, you will be in the hotel room in they city where it's snowing. Understand?" He asked.

"Alright." I said.

"The video will start off with you both walking through the airport and you both will say goodbye then you both will walk and get on your planes and that's when you'll start singing. Do you have to idea?" He asked us.

"Yes." We both said in unison.

"Alright people, lets get this video rolling." He yelled. We walked towards the warehouse that was the airport and we got into place.

"ACTION!" the director yelled.

I latched onto Tommy's hand and we walked towards the camera. I looked up at him and I kissed his forehead. When we got to the place where we were supposed to part our ways and I kissed him on the lips. I knew that this was going to cost me the bet and I didn't care, it was a show for the camera. The director looked at us and we parted our ways.

"AND CUT!" He yelled. "Alright, let's get set up for the plane scene." He said.

Tommy and I were escorted to the warehouse where we were going to do the first singing scene. I was seated a few seats in front of Tommy and we were looking at each other and smiling. The director was getting furious so we both stopped.

"ALRIGHT AND ACTION!" He yelled. I looked at Tommy one last time before the music started. I was the first to sing.

_There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me_

_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

"AND CUT" He yelled. "Tommy let's start with you." He said. The music started up and Tommy began to sing.

_And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there:_

_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

"AND CUT!" He said. "Alright let's do the chorus with both of you singing." He said. So this time Tommy and I were singing together.

_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

"Cut. Let's move onto the hotel scenes now." He said. Tommy and I got up and we went back to wardrobe to get changed for the next scenes.

"Looks like someone has to hand over her journal when we get home," he said.

"Ugh, you got me Quincy, might I add you it was for the good of the video." I said.

"I know, and that makes it even more hilarious." He said. I gave him my evil look and he just looked away.

I went in to wardrobe and I changed into some pajama pants, a wife beater and a house coat with slippers. I walked back out and the set looked amazing. It looked like a real hotel. I was handed a cup of coffee and it was steaming. They motioned for me to go over to where the window was and stare out of it. I heard the music start and I began to sing.

_There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me_

_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

"AND CUT!" The director yelled. I walked over to the set where Tommy was and I just looked at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"ACTION!" Mr. Wilson yelled.

_And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there:_

_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

"FINAL CUT FOR THE DAY" he yelled. I was glad it had taken five hours for the video to some into place and there was still another day. I went back to change into my other clothes and Tommy came up behind me.

"You almost ready?" He asked.

"Almost, let me get my jacket on." I said. I tugged on my jacket and we walked out of the warehouses hand in hand.

"Tommy, Jude we need you back here at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon to finish shooting." He said.

"We'll be here." I said and we walked out.

We spent the entire car ride in silence and I was worried that he was thinking of some scheme to get back at me. I new it was never good when Tommy looked at you and smiled. I was just waiting for him to try something.

"What is it Quincy? What are you planning?" I asked him as the car rolled into the parking garage.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"That look you have on your face." I pointed out to him.

"I'm just happy that I won the bet." He said. He went into the bedroom and shut the door.


	21. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**This is in Tommy's POV the italicized part is in Jude's POV since it's her diary entry. **

**Chapter 21: Dear Diary**

I walked in the bedroom and shut the door. I knew where Jude had thrown her diary. Now, I didn't feel as guilty about reading it because I won the bet. I knew she kissed me for the good of the video but, it still happened. I walked over to the other side of the bed, and I looked under it. I reached back a little bit, and I felt the journal and I grabbed it. I went and sat on the bed and I began reading.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was actually a good day. I met my new producer, little Tommy Q, or he is now known Tom or Tommy Quincy. I was a little skeptical at first but, I got over it. When I walked into school today I knew everyone was staring at me but, I didn't care because Jamie and Kat were with me. The only thing that freaked me out was the fact that my school principal made the band learn my song. I almost died; I knew I was blushing hard._

_But, in the distance I saw Tommy standing against his blue Viper. I immediately felt better knowing that he was there. I knew he was harsh this morning but, he was right the words needed to change and I would let him help me if my music got better and get recognized. I walked over to him, and he told me to get in the car. He drove us down to the docks to work on my song._

_I was having a hard time changing the lyrics but, he finally got me to. He came up behind me and put his arms around me, but I didn't realize that the press was taking pictures of this. I actually liked him pressed up against me because I could smell his sweet cologne. I also didn't realize what happened next was going to happen. Tommy surprised me, he got me a performance at the Vinyl Palace. I was so excited, I didn't have any words, for once in my life I was speechless._

_Until later,_

_Jude_

_Dear Journal,_

_Tonight I had my performance at the Vinyl Palace and it was awesome but, earlier today sucked. I came downstairs and on the front of the paper was me and Tommy at the docks. The headlines said that we were dating but, they were false but, my parents were furious. At least my dad was partially on my side, he just told me if anything like that was to happen again then he would talk to Georgia about changing producers._

_Well, when I got to school papers were everywhere and I just ripped them of and went on like every other day. I didn't let anything bother me just like I wasn't going to change. Jamie gave me a guitar pick necklace and I loved it even though he got mad at me because I changed the lyrics to what he called our song. He was right it used to be our song but, now it was mine and I didn't want to change it again because I knew that my music would suffer._

_Well when I was in my dressing room Tommy came into wish me good luck and I got a little carried away and I kissed him. I mean I kissed him and he kissed me back but, he got this look on his face and told me that it couldn't happen, that I was too young. I did my best not to cry in front of him but, it was too hard. After the show I gave him my guitar and my resignation. _

_More to come and maybe some lyrics,_

_Jude._

I couldn't believe the last two entries. I never knew she had feelings for me, even though I always had these feeling for her but, I never acted on them in a way that made any logical sense.

_Dear Journal,_

_I need a new hit, or at least Georgia said that I do. So Tommy got this bright idea to go up to my parents' country house and write a new song. My dad loved the idea but made us take Jamie and Kat along. I wanted us to have some time alone but, I knew that would never happen._

_When we got there we must have lost Jamie and Kat because they weren't anywhere to be seen. They must have taken a wrong exit or something. Tommy and I were just getting settled and he was flirting with me, I mean actually flirting with me until my bitch of a sister showed up. I almost flipped out._

_Then I go outside to get Tommy and what is he doing he is kissing my sister who knows that I have feeling for him. I was disgusted, I mean come one why her, he could have anyone but her, but no he has to hurt me that just pissed me off. He was flirting actually flirting with me and he kissed her. It just pisses me off so bad. I finished the song, and Tommy has no idea that it's about him._

_Only One,_

_Jude_

'There I go again; I hurt her before she even knew my feelings.' I thought to myself. I skipped the next few pages because they were lyrics. Then I got to the first entry that mentioned Shay.

_Dear Journal,_

_I have a new song written and it's yet another one about Tommy. But, this media mogul Darius Mills is here with his nephew and poser rap artist, Shay. I can't stand him, he is so stuck up and arrogant, all the things that I hate in a guy. I have been kicked into Studio C because the precious rap star has to have his big huge studio, and I have no producer because he has taken over that to._

_He eyes me like I am some piece of candy and that just pisses me off. I knew I got to him when I called him a poser and went off on him in his face, and now I have to go apologize mainly to make Tommy and Georgia happy again. I walked in the club and he is performing some sing that I apparently inspired. Which I don't know how but, I did. I think that I might actually have feeling for this immature little rap star._

_So then we end up doing a duet for the song that was originally for Tommy. Now we have to shoot a music video about it great except for the fact that I can't dance and I have to kiss him on stage and on camera. This is going to be my first real kiss and the entire world is going to see it._

_But, then at dinner the night before Shay decides that he doesn't want to date me anymore, so he decides to breakup with me in a public restaurant. I mean this is perfect, Tommy warned me and I didn't listen. So now I have to do this on set kiss with my now ex-boyfriend._

_Can't think of anything to put here,_

_Jude_

_Dear Journal,_

_Shay and I got back together, but something's not right. I don't think that everything is going exactly like it should be. But, in an attempt to prevent drama I invited Shay to come to my school dance with me. Plus, I invited him over for dinner. I also wrote a new song, and Shay thinks it's about him._

_Yes, I have feelings for him but, I think that I love Tommy. I don't know why but, I do. Well when Shay came over for dinner guess who showed up, Tommy. That made things even more awkward. I didn't think anything could like that could happen but, it did. I couldn't stop staring at Tommy mainly because Sadie was flirting with him, in Italian and no one else at the table understood what they were saying but, I had a pretty good idea because of the way that they were looking at each other._

_When we got to the dance Shay gave a live performance and then he slipped the DJ my new song which he thought was about him. I looked over and I saw Jamie and Kat dancing and I had an idea that they were together. All night my mind kept going back to Tommy and Sadie, I couldn't help it._

_I'm tired,_

_Jude_

I was trying to make sense of what I was reading. Jude never truly had feelings for Shay. Jude cared for me the entire time, and she thought that me and Sadie were flirting that night at dinner. Wow, was the only thing that went through my head.

_Dear Journal,_

_I turned sixteen today and Tommy was the first one to tell me happy birthday. Jamie and Kat came over for birthday breakfast as normal and then I went to G-Major to get ready for the party that they were throwing me._

_When I got there Georgia and EJ bombarded me with stuff to try on. After what felt like hours of trying stuff on, I finally found the perfect dress. It was emerald green silk, with silver stilettos, and my hair was going to be up. I was looking forward to that and to get to see Shay for the first time since he left for tour. Oh yeah, I didn't mention that Tommy let me drive his Viper today._

_But, while I was at G-Major I overheard a conversation between Tommy and Kwest. Kwest was a little mad that Tommy let me drive the Viper and that Tommy told him to spin 24 when I made my debut. Kwest accused Tommy of liking me and Tommy basically told him that if I were 21 then he would be with me. I also started writing another song, yet again about Tommy._

_I thought my party got off to a great start until Shay publicly announced that he cheated on me with Eden and that he was breaking up with me at my party none the less. Then Tommy follows me out into the rain and he kisses me, and I kissed him back. For the record, he started it not me. Then to put the cherry on top of the perfect day, Tommy told me to forget that the kiss ever happened. I mean I finally get Tommy to kiss me and I basically know how he feels and he wants me to take it back. I don't know if I will even be able to work with him anymore._

_Untimely yours,_

_Jude Harrison_

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a week since my very unsweet sixteen. I'm not really talking to Tommy and the media constantly play the break-up scene on the news and it's all in the media. I hardly go outside and I have no new material at all._

_Tommy has left me messages and tried to talk to me but, I keep avoiding him at all costs. The only time I don't is when I decide to go into the studio and then I act like nothing is wrong and everything is fine. I hate having to do that. Kwest knew something was up and he didn't say anything. _

_It hurt me to know that the guy that I have actual feelings for, and that I might actually love, do that to me. But, it hurts a lot. For that one second that he kissed me and held me it felt like time stood still. I loved the feeling that I had when I was in his arms, and I hated being apart from him. It hurts but, I was going to have to get passed it._

_Plus to top it all off, Sadie is still flirting with him nonstop and I am getting so annoyed. She is supposed to be my sister for crying out loud. I don't think that I will ever move on from him no matter who I end up with._

_Untimely and unloved,_

_Jude_

Whoa, I never thought that I hurt her that bad, so much for me trying to the right thing. Protecting her from me, when I could have avoided this entire mess. If I never took it back, and if I didn't flirt with Sadie from the beginning. So much for me trying to be the knight in shining armor.

_Dear Journal,_

_I know that I haven't written in a while and it's because I have had so much going on. Tommy and I did a duet together for a charity benefit and I was supposed to sing with Eden but, that didn't happen._

_Instead I apologized to Kat for breaking her and Jamie up. Yeah, they were dating behind my back and I accidentally broke them up. I didn't mean to but it happened. I guess I was bitter that everyone around me was happy and they had someone when I had no one. It hurt to know that the one person who knew me the most, who I loved, yet they still had feelings for me didn't love me back._

_Oh, I didn't mention that my parents are getting a divorce. I walked in on my dad and Yvette, out travel agent and they were a little more than comfortable on my living room couch. I was also supposed to perform 'Your Eyes' on this talk show and I did the show and the performance, I just wrote a new song about Shay, about my dad, and Tommy. Everyone loved it even though Georgia, EJ, and Tommy were mad it all turned out okay._

_Wanting to scream my head off,_

_Jude._

'I can't read this anymore' I told myself. I was a little tired and I knew whatever I read was going to get worse. I mean if she had that much rage when I was accidentally flirting with Sadie, then I didn't want to know how much rage was built up inside of Jude when I started dating Sadie.

I put the journal away for more reading at a later time and I walked out into the living room. I saw Jude sitting on the couch listening to her iPod like she was before the video shoot. I walked up and I sat beside her, she gave me this look and I looked back. I just stared at her for what felt like forever.


	22. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Back in Jude's POV**

**Chapter 22: I'm Sorry**

I was still staring at Tommy for what felt like forever. I wanted know how far he got and what he read. I wasn't happy about it mainly because I didn't want him to know, that almost every entry was about him. But, that was too late now. I shouldn't have done that bet.

"What is it Quincy?" I asked him breaking the silence.

"Nothing." He said back.

"You are giving me your sorry look." I said.

"Fine, I read up to just after the charity benefit. I decided to stop. I feel horrible for all the things that I put you through."

"Tommy"

"No I mean it. I was cocky and I was selfish. I thought that I was doing what was best for you, not what we both wanted. If I hadn't done that we'd both probably be married by now." He said. He was right, we probably would.

"Why thank you, and accept your apology." I said. He leaned in and he kissed me.

We fell back on the couch and I yanked the ear buds out of my ears. We just lied there kissing for what felt like forever. My shirt came over my head and it fell to the floor. I kicked off my shoes, and I fidgeted with Tommy's socks and got them off. I put my hands under his shirt.

I loved the feel of him on top of me but, I had a feeling that something was about to happen. I heard the phone ring and I heard the doorbell go off. I picked my shirt up and I went to answer the door. Tommy when to grab the phone but, whomever it was hung up before he had a chance to answer it. I opened the door and this tall, blonde, attractive model was standing at the door.

"I'm looking for Tommy Quincy." She said. She sounded like a fake wannabe Paris Hilton.

"I'm coming." Tommy yelled from the bedroom. He walked out and she ran to him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, she didn't think I saw but she ran her hands under his shirt. I saw his face twitch and that's when he finally let her go, and he looked into her eyes.

"Ahem." I said.

"Oh I forgot, Jude this is Alexandria. Alexandria this is Jude." He said.

"Hi." I said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hey." She took my hand and he looked at the ring on my finger.

"I didn't know you were engaged." She said, to Tommy.

"Really, it was all over the papers." We both said.

"Truly, I had no idea because I don't read gossip. I saw it where he said he was engaged but, I didn't believe it." She said to us.

"I see." I said. I just looked at her. She was tall like Sadie a fake blonde (her roots were showing), and she had big boobs and a big butt. I didn't like this, and I wasn't going to make an ass out of myself because that would piss Tommy off. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said that it was eleven o'clock and we had to be on set at four which meant that we had to be up by three so we could get there on time.

"I'm so happy to see you." I head her say.

"Me too," he replied to her.

"Hey, I don't mean to be a prude but we have to get some sleep. We have to be on set by four." I said.

"That's true, I would offer you to say here but, we have to be up by three and I don't want to ruin your sleep. But, you're welcome to stay if you want to." He offered to her.

"I kinda want to stay because that was a really long flight and I am so tired." She said. Without waiting for Tommy I went and made sure the guest bedroom was for her pleasure. She walked in and she immediately fell in love with it.

"This is amazing." She remarked. I walked out shutting the door behind me and leaving her in the room alone. I walked across the hall to mine and Tommy's bedroom and I started getting ready for bed.

I walked over to the dresser and I pulled my shirt over my head and I threw it on the floor. I pulled out my sleep shirt and I was about to throw it over my head when I felt hands around my waist, they were freezing so I knew it had to be Tommy's. I turned my head to look at him and he looked back. I got the shirt over my head to the best of my ability with his arms wrapped around me. He let his arms go so that I could get the shirt al the way down and then he wrapped them back again.

"Tommy, who is she." I said breaking free from his grasp and turning to look at him.

"She is a very old friend" He said.

"You mean that you hooked up with her during you ByozAttack days." I said.

"How did you-" He said but I cut him off.

"Well, she looked at you like you had and I figured since she ran her hands under the back of you're shirt." I said.

"You saw that?" He asked. And his face blushed.

"Yeah, look I don't mind her staying here but, if she tries anything then I swear that I will hit her. This time I won't be a gracious as I was with Karma." I said.

"I understand, if she tries anything she is gone." He said. I looked down at the floor, mainly because I was unbuttoning my jeans but, he knew that I was only letting her stay because of him. I stepped out of my jeans and I threw them on the floor, and I was walking over to the bed when he grabbed my arm. I turned to face him.

"Hey, I love you. Don't ever doubt that." He said pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too." I said. Kissing him.


	23. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Chapter 23: Waking Up**

Tommy and I continued kissing and we fell back onto the bed. I was wondering why I even bothered to put my pajama's on because I figured that they were coming off anyways. But, I didn't care. I lifted my arms over my head and I broke our kiss only to take off my shirt and his.

"I think we are back to where we left off." He whispered in my ear, and then he nibbled on it a little bit.

"I think so to." I said. I undid his belt buckle and his pants. I slid them down along with his boxers and I let him enter me.

I let out a little moan and I let him keep going. I arched my back and I lifted myself off of the bed and I started kissing him again. I fell back onto the bed and he fell on top of me. I had forgotten all about Alexandria being in the guest room but, I didn't care. I was happy that I got him all to myself now.

Tommy finally pulled himself out of me and he rolled off of me. He was lying beside me, and we were both breathing heavily.

"I forgot about Alexandria." I said.

"Uh oh, I'm not used to anyone being here." He said. He had this look on his face.

"To tell you the truth I forgot to. I hope we didn't wake her up." I said.

"Wow, you're actually being sincere." He said.

"Don't get used to it Quincy." I said.

I moved over towards him and we both fell asleep instantly. I forgot to even set the alarm and so did Tommy. I knew we were both going to be in a bad situation when we got up in the morning.

**About nine o'clock in the morning:**

I heard this ringing in my ear and I didn't want to get up. I also heard this banging on the front door. I opened my eyes and I grabbed my phone. It had fourteen missed calls and twenty text messages. They were all from Darius. I looked beside me and Tommy was sleeping like a little angel and I didn't want to wake him.

I left the comforter on the bed over him and I wrapped the sheet around my body and I went to answer the door. I looked in front of me and Alexandria was standing in front of me.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Nine o'clock why?"

"Oh shit, shit, shit." I said. "We were supposed to be out of here by three forty-five," I said. I hit myself in the head to maybe make the banging go away.

"Who is at the door?" She asked me.

"We are about to find out and I have an idea that it's not good." I said. I went to the door and I opened it and it was Darius.

"YOU AND TOMMY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON SET AT FOUR A.M." He yelled.

"D, stop yelling. We overslept." I said.

"Overslept my ass off Harrison, I know what happened you're wrapped up in a sheet." He hissed.

"What is going on out there?" I heard Tommy yell. He came out wearing pajama bottoms, at least he was wearing more than me.

"Did you forget to Quincy?" Darius asked him.

"Uh oh. Woops we'll be there as soon as we get dressed." He said.

"Fine, you have two hours to get your asses ready and at the warehouses to shoot." He said, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

"Whoops" I said. "Sorry you had to see that." I said to Alexandria.

"No problem. I thought you both were gone." She said.

"Nope we overslept on accident." Tommy said pulling me back to the bedroom and shutting the door.

"I can't believe we overslept." I said.

"I know and Darius showing up here was not what I wanted." Tommy said to me.

"Me neither and I didn't want her to see that." I said.

"You're preaching to the choir. We have to be more careful." He said.

"I know that Quincy. Hey at least he knew about us." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well now its official everyone at G-Major knows we have sex." He smiled.

"That is true." I said walking over to him and dropping the sheet the covered me up.

"Don't tempt me Harrison."

"Oh please Quincy." I said walking into the bathroom.

"I think that you have room for one more don't you?" He asked.

"I guess I do." I said.

"Fine then, we have and hour." He said as he walked over to the shower and turned it on. I moved him over and I got inside and he followed me.

"


	24. Video Shoot pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Song Used: Where You Are-Jessica Simpson Nick Lachey**

**Chapter 24: Video Shoot pt. 2**

When Tommy and I got out of the shower we both got dressed and we left the bedroom. Alexandria was like a god, she made coffee which neither Tommy nor I had had this morning. I the smell of the coffee aroma fill my nose and I walked in the kitchen with Tommy in tow.

"Alexandria, you are like a god right now." I said walking over to the coffee pot and grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"I figured that you were like Tommy and can't function without coffee." She said.

"Oh yes, the only reason I was even functional when Darius was here is because he was yelling at me."

"By the way, what was that loud thud I heard last night?" She asked us.

"I have no idea. It might have been the neighbors coming in drunk and late." Tommy said. He was really playing the ignorance card in his favor today. She looked at me and I just shook my head. Tommy walked over to where I was and he grabbed a mug and poured coffee into both of them.

"We need to get going Tom." I said walking to the door.

"You're right. Alex, you're welcome to come with us." Tommy said to her.

"You sure the director won't mind?"

"No not at all." I said.

"Ok, let me go and grab some shoes and a coat." She said, and within two minutes she returned. All three of us left the apartment together. We walked into the garage and we go into the Escalade that Tommy got for trading in the hummer. We spent the ride in silence and when we got to the warehouses we parked and Alex went with me into hair and make-up.

"I know I'm a lot late but, kill me later. I overslept."

"By five hours." Angel and Aaron said in unison.

"Shut up, oh this is Alexandria she is a friend of Tommy's." I said.

"Nice to meet you both, you can call me Alex." She said.

"Alex, this is Angel and Aaron." I said pointing them out. Angel grabbed me and threw me into the chair that I was standing in front of.

"Okay, don't pull me arm out of socket woman." I said. I twisted my arm to get the feeling back in it.

"Sorry but, we are behind schedule." She said. Angel just curled my hair and stepped back and let Angel work with me.

After what seemed like forever, Angel was finally done. She tried so many combinations of so many different things; I was ready to go to sleep all over again. After almost dozing off she finally stepped back and let me see myself.

"Alright, don't fall asleep on me. We are done here." She finally said and moved out of my way. I looked at myself in the mirror. She really didn't put anything on me. Or at least it didn't look like she did. I looked natural. Angel handed me the some light hip hugger blue jeans that were very flared and this hot pink hoodie that had squares imprinted as the material and a white camisole with some converse.

I went back behind the changing curtain and changed. I walked out and they just looked at me.

"What you have never seen someone change before?" I asked them.

"Whatever, you look awesome." Alex said.

I grabbed her by the arm and we walked out of the room. We walked over to where Tommy was standing and the director came over to us.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you finally decided to join us." Mr. Wilson said to us.

"We overslept, and forgot to set the alarm." I said.

"Alright, do you both remember where you were yester day?" He asked we both nodded our heads. "Alright you will be there again singing in you're hotel rooms. Then the set will change and Jude you will be going to a formal charity even and Tommy will surprise you. So let's go and get the hotel scene out of the way." He said, Tommy and I nodded our heads and I went to my position first.

"ACTION" he yelled. The music started and I began to sing.

_There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me_

_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

"OKAY CUT." He yelled and he and the camera crew rolled the camera over to Tommy's set. Me and Alex followed them "Alright, ACTION!" He yelled again. The music started to play and Tommy began to sing.

_And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there:_

_Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

"Okay, now set up for the charity scene and then we will call it a wrap." He said. I went back to Angel and Aaron and they worked on me again.

As far as now was concerned, I would be happy if I never had to do another video again. Considering that fact that it had taken them and hour for me to even get dressed, and then forty-five minutes for my first scene and then Tommy scene took thirty minutes. Now it was going to take even longer because they actually had to work on me.

"Alright we are done." They said. I looked at the clock and it had taken oh I don't know about an hour and a half.

They stepped back and I looked gorgeous. Aaron straightened my hair and let it hang down, so it looked longer than it did. Then Angel worked wonders on my make-up. She put a lot of eyeliner on me again and this time she put on different shades of pink for my eye shadow. Then she did a barely there blush and she put this pink lip gloss on my lips.

"Alright, where is this dress that I have to wear?" I said.

"Over here." Aaron said. He helped me up from the chair and I walked with him over to the clothing room. Alex went with Tommy this time since they never really had time to catch up.

When we got in the room, Aaron walked over to what looked like this huge rolling closet and he opened it. It was full or dresses. I walked over to him and he handed me this silky blue dress. It looked a little revealing and it was metallic blue. I walked behind a curtain and put it on.

The dress dropped to the floor. The straps tied behind my back and it had a diamond shape in the back of the dress. The dress was very low-cut in the front but, I didn't mind it. There was a slit almost all the way up my leg. He handed me some shoes that matched the dress. I walked out and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Wow, if I were straight, I'd do you in a heartbeat." He said.

"Don't gross me out pretty boy." I said. I walked out of the room and Tommy was standing there talking to Alex. "Hello." I said. Tommy turned to face me.

"I don't think that I want this in the video." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Oh come on. Let's get this over with." I looked at the clock on Tommy's phone and it was two-thirty. Tommy and I walked onto the set and it looked amazing.

One of the assistants led me to a hallway at the top of the stairs. He told me that I was supposed to walk in and mingle with the people and sing when I was supposed to and then I was supposed to bump into Tommy.

The music started and I made my entrance. I walked down the stairs and I stopped at the bottom to start singing.

_Then I will be free  
so take me where you are  
now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me_

I stopped singing and I was walking around. Then I heard Tommy start.

_I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and dream of  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together  
(and we will breathe together baby)_ I sang this line with him.

I walked around and I bumped into him and he looked at me. The director didn't say anything so I guess he thought that it was okay. It was my turn to sing again.

_Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)_Tommy sang this line with me._  
We'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
(only then will I be free)_Tommy sang this with me.

I looked into his eyes and he looked back. We finished the song together.

_Then I will be free  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there Where you are  
I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
Where you are  
Oh where you are  
I've got to believe  
I'll always be waiting here  
That sweet day yeah  
Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe_

"Alright, cut. That's a wrap and that was perfect." He said. Tommy and I let go off each other and we went back to change. We finished changing and we found Alex out at the docks looking into the water.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I was just a little bored and was getting restless." She said.

"It's understandable." We said.

"Well then shall we go?" He asked.

"We shall." She turned and walked to the car with us. We rode the entire way back to the apartment in silence and I knew something was up. I just didn't know what.

When we walked into the apartment Alex went into the guest room and shut the door.

"Tommy what's going on?" I asked him as I walked into the bedroom and he shut the door behind him.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it? I promise that I won't get mad."

"Alex kissed me."

"When?"

"After you went into make-up and hair for the second time."

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with her." I said.

"Jude."

"Oh I'm more than mad. Mainly because, oh wait let me see, she knew we were engaged, she knows that we sleep in the same room, we write songs together, and you proposed in public and she still did it."

"Calm down"

"Why are you not mad, and your still letting her stay here."

"Because she has nowhere else to go."

"You wouldn't be defending her unless, it mean something." I yelled.

"Jude it didn't. I swear."

"Then why are you letting her stay here. You told me last night that she was just a friend from your past. I put up with Rebeka and you didn't even want her here but, she didn't every try anything. Alex did and you're letting her stay in our place." I yelled.

"Jude calm down please." He begged me.

"CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN" I yelled.

"Please don't read anything into this."

"Don't read anything into it huh. Then look me in the eyes and tell me it didn't mean a thing."

"Jude it didn't mean a thing." He said this to me but, he didn't look me in my eyes.

"I'm going out for a while." I said. I felt Tommy grab my arm and I just shrugged it out of his grasp. I walked out of the bedroom and the front door. I walked for what seemed like forever and I ended up in front of G-Major. I walked inside and I walked into Studio A. I sat there for what felt like forever.


	25. Bliss:I Don't Wanna Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Song Used: Bliss(I don't wanna know)-Hinder **

**Chapter 25: Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)**

**Tommy POV:**

I watched her go, I can't believe I stood there and watched her go. All I was doing was being honest with her but, why couldn't I look into here eyes and say it. Why couldn't I go after her? Why did I stand there and watch her go? I can't believe it.

I walked out of out room and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and then I walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka. I poured a drink and another after that and another after that.

I looked up and I saw Alex there in front of me. She just sat down beside me and didn't say a thing. She looked into my eyes and I looked away. I poured another drink and I drank it.

"At least, now we can be together." She said.

"Are you deluded? I don't want you anymore. I want nothing to do with you. You ruined everything." I said. I was feeling a little fizzy but, I wasn't drunk yet, that required a few more drinks.

"Tommy look, you can deny it all you want but we are meant to be together." She said, and she kissed me. I pushed her off of me, and I got up. I walked over to the door and opened it for her. "You can get your stuff and go to a hotel now." I said to her. She walked to the guest bedroom and got her stuff and she came back out.

"You know you want me. I'll be at the Hilton Garden if you change your mind." She said and she walked down the hall and she left. I shut the door behind her and I went to grab my keys and I left. I got in the car and I went to G-Major. I walked in and it was silent.

I walked into Studio B and I began to write. I scribbled for a while and I just looked at it, and I started again. I finished writing and I picked up the guitar that sat next to me and I began to sing. When I finished everything I walked into the soundproof recording booth and I started to sing with the headphones on my ears.

_(I don't wanna know)   
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now _

I closed my eyes and I relived when Jude walked out. I could smell her perfume, and I got kicked myself mentally for letting her walk out.

_  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time_

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over   
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober   
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)   
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)

I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again   
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
Now I know I can't stay sober  
Cause you left me here like this  
I don't wanna know  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me   
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over   
If it's over  
I don't wanna know

When I finished singing I got up and I turned the lights off and I left. I looked to the room beside me and I saw Jude sitting there crying. I walked in and I tried to put my arms around her but, she made me leave. I turned and I walked out. I told myself that I would give her time.


	26. You Don't Have To Let Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Song Used: You Don't Have To Let Go-Jessica Simpson**

**Chapter 26: You Don't Have To Let Go**

**Jude POV**

I sat there in Studio A for what felt like forever. I just wanted to be alone; I just wanted to be by myself. I just wanted to let myself cry. I didn't want anyone to know I was here with really sucked because it was G-Major off all things. I knew someone was going to find me I just waited so until then, I started to write.

When I was finished I grabbed my guitar that was left here the other day, and I started playing chords on the guitar, and singing. When I was done I went into the sound booth, put the headphones on and I started to sing.

_I don't need your strength anymore  
cause you've made me strong  
You may not see the woman in me  
That you dreamed of  
Holding me in your arms_

All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go

You don't say it  
But it's in your eyes  
All the fears of good-bye  
But I can promise  
You'll always have a place, and a way to my heart

All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go

I can live  
Cause you lived for me  
And I can love  
Because you loved me.

All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go

(Ooh ooh ooh)  
You don't have to let go

When I was done, I knew someone was there and I walked into Studio B and Tommy was sitting there recording. I couldn't stay and listen to him. I just left. I didn't want to e around anyone and especially him right now.

I walked out and I went back into the studio. I just sat there and started crying again. I heard Tommy come into the room and I felt him put his arms around me. I immediately froze and I moved to where he would leave me alone.


	27. Better Than Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Song Used: Better Than Me-Hinder**

**Chapter 27: Better Than Me**

**Tommy POV**

I woke up and I had a major headache but, that's what happens when you drink too much, and record in the same night. I looked over to Jude's side of the bed and I got dressed. I got myself together and I went to G-Major. I walked in and I saw Jude sitting there talking to Spiederman.

I looked at her and then I walked into Studio B and listened to the song that I wrote and recorded last night. I started mixing and I still had a headache. I left what I was doing and I went out to hospitality and I got some coffee. Jude gave me this look of ice when I went out there. I just got the coffee and left.

I had been in Studio B and finished mixing. When I looked at the clock it had taken four hours to complete the song. I had gotten there at twelve and now it was four. I wasn't even the least bit tired. I heard Kwest knock and he came in.

"Man, what's going on between you and Jude?" He asked.

"Shut the door." He walked over and he shut it.

"Tell me the truth and all of it."

"Alright, the other night after Jude and I finished first day of shooting Alexandria showed up and I let her stay with us. Jude was hesitant but, she dealed with it. Then yesterday when I was getting ready to do the final scene she kissed me. I pushed her off and when Jude and I got home I told her. She asked me if it meant something and I told her the truth it didn't and she thought I was lying so she left. She slept here last night because after she left I got a little drunk and Alex was still there, she threw herself on me and then I made her leave, so right after she left I came here wrote a song and recorded it. I tried to talk to her but, she told me to leave." I said. Kwest just looked at me.

"Tom, did it mean anything?"

"No, I didn't mean a thing." I said.

"Damn, I don't know what to tell you to do."

"Do you know if she's told anyone?"

"No she hasn't yet at least."

"I messed up. I want her back, I always do this." I said lowering my head into my hands and running my fingers though my hair.

"Tom, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I want her so bad but, I hurt her again."

"Hurt is part of love. Look at me and Sadie, I mean after what happened between us I thought that I would never forgive her, and I did." He said.

"I guess. I just don't know how to get her back. I mean in the back of my mind I have always said the she deserves better than me, and I guess now she really does." I said.

"Wait a minute, you recorded again. You the one who vowed never to record again you recorded again and you don't know what to do? She sings to you all the time, sing to her." He was right, I could sing to her but, I just didn't know what to write. Kwest left and I walked into my office and locked the door.

I was writing. It felt good to actually write again. I had forgotten the writing always helped me say what I want to say and was the answer to my problems. I was finished so I looked at the clock and it took me two hours to finish the song. I walked into Studio B and Kwest wasn't far behind. I grabbed the guitar and walked into the soundproof booth. I nodded at Kwest and he pressed record.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  


I finished strumming the guitar and singing and Kwest gave me the thumbs up. I walked out of the booth and he jut looked at me.

"See, now all you have to do is sing it to her somehow."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She went home. Darius came in while you were singing and he wants to see you in his office." He said. I put the guitar down and I walked into Darius's office.

"You wanted to see me D."

"Yeah, I want you to do a solo deal."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I want you to record a solo album. I listened to you recording today and I found the one you did last night. They were amazing and I want to release _'Bliss'_ it's really good."

"Sure, when do you want to release it?"

"I was thinking tonight of you didn't mind."

"No, I'll e-mail it to radio stations around Canada." I said.

"That's good, and within any luck a video will be done by the end of next week." He said. His phone rang which was a signal for me to leave. I went to my office and I e-mailed the track into radio stations. This was going to spread like wildfire, and I was going to get burned like I did last time if I didn't watch it.

When I was done I walked out of my office and I saw Kwest talking to Sadie. He waved to me and I walked over.

"What did Darius want?" He asked.

"I am now officially recording a solo album; he just e-mailed _'Bliss'_ into radio stations all over." I said.

"Oh my god, this is great." Sadie said as she hugged me.

"Thank you, but I need to get home. I have to talk to Jude." I walked away and Kwest gave me a thumbs up sign before I left and walked out the door.

I got back to the apartment and I heard my song from outside the door. The radio announcer came on and announced my new single _'Bliss'_, I heard Jude yell and I knew that it got to her. I unlocked the door and I walked inside.

"Hey" I said.

"You released a single?"

"Yeah, you heard me record it last night. It was D's idea not mine." I said.

"It's a beautiful song."

"Thanks, I got a little inspiration last night after you left."

"Look, I was angry last night. I really was. I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt. I shouldn't have done that."

"I shouldn't have defended her but, she was one of my old friends, and I really didn't think that she would try anything and then she did, and I didn't believe it but, after you left, she threw herself on me and kissed me again, she even propositioned and I showed her the way out." Jude let her head fall and I lifted it back up, and I cupped her face in my hands. "Jude, I don't want anyone but, you." I said. I bent down to kiss her and she kissed me back.


	28. Malibu Barbie's and Fighting Don't Mix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Chapter 28: Malibu Barbie's and Fighting Don't Mix**

**Jude POV for the rest of the story.**

I woke-up in Tommy's arms. It felt so good to be back in this bed with him. I loved it. I didn't want to get mad at him but, I did and my emotions got the best of me. I understood that she was an old friend and I understood why he gave her the benefit of the doubt and that he didn't believe that she would do it.

I turned around to face Tommy and I looked at him. I was glad that I didn't do anything stupider than I already did the other night. I wanted to get revenge on him but, I didn't. I just let it all out, and I had anew single out of the deal.

"Morning." I whispered into his ear.

"Morning, I'm glad you're back." He said.

"Me too." I kissed him. We continued kissing until the doorbell rang. Tommy got up to answer it. I heard Tommy unlock the door, and I didn't know what was going on. I wrapped myself up in the sheet and I prayed to go that it wasn't Darius again.

When I walked out there I saw Alexandria trying to kiss Tommy he pushed her off and she continued to try again.

"Come one, I know you want me." She said. She reached up to him again.

"Back off." He pushed her off for the third time. She tried again and I stepped up.

"I think he said back off" I hissed at her.

"I thought you got rid of her so that we could be together." She said.

"I never said that I wanted to be with you Alex. I said that I didn't want to be near you." He hissed.

"See, you just want to make drama concerning you so that you get fifteen minutes of fame again. Well guess what wannabe Malibu Barbie you're not wanted here and if you come back again you're not going to have you're fake white teeth." I spat.

"Tommy aren't you going to stop here from threaten me?" She whined

"No, in fact if you don't leave you're going to end up like Karma did. She pissed Jude off and Jude hit her. She left a mark to, it's actually a scar." He said to her. But, I didn't care. I punched her so hard that I knocked her into the wall in front of the apartment. She hit it when Kwest and Sadie appeared.

"Dude, what happened here?" Sadie asked.

"You don't wanna know." I said.

"I guess Alex didn't want to leave did she?" Kwest asked him.

"Nah, but Jude took care of her." He said. Alex got up and she lunged herself at me. She hit me to split my lip open. Then I hit her back and this time she didn't try anything afterwards.

"Now, I won't tell you again stay away from Tommy, and if you don't then it will be worse next time." I hissed at her.

"Kwest you're just going to let her do this to me?" She asked him

"Alex after what I know you just pulled and what you did the other night you're lucky Jude didn't break anything. Now get out of here before she does anymore damage." He said.

"You know I always thought you were an asshole." She spat at him.

"Yeah, and I always thought you were a whore that didn't ever deserve the time of day of Tommy." He spat back. She picked up her purse and she left. Kwest and Sadie walked inside with us.

"What was that all about?" Sadie asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," me, Tommy and Kwest said in unison.

"Alright then I trust you." She said sitting down on the couch. "Jude, you might want to put clothes on." She pointed out. I forgot that I was in just a sheet.

"Right, I'll be right back." I said and walked into the bedroom.

"I'm with her." I heard Tommy say before he walked into the room.

"So, that was uncalled for, and I mean her hitting you after I warned her." He said, I smiled and it hurt. "Here, let me see your lip." He said to me. He came closer and looked at it. "It's going to need stitches."

"I didn't think she could hit that hard."

"But, she hit you with the hand that she wears all of the huge diamonds on. So that made the impact it wasn't her trust me." He said.

"I'm glad. I can't believe she had the balls to come here."

"I told her not to come back but, I guess she didn't want to take my advice." He said before he went and grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I already had on the same thing.

"We did it again. We match." I said laughing at it.

"I guess we're meant to be huh?"

"I guess we are." I said.

We walked out of the room, and Sadie and Kwest were making out on the couch.

"Dude get a room" We both said.

"Sorry. We didn't know what you two were doing in there." Kwest said.

"Ha Ha Ha, you're so not funny Kevin Taylor." I said.

"How did you know?"

"You're forgetting that I live with you're best friend." I said.

"I forgot about that." He smiled.

"We figured." We both said in unison.

"So does someone want to fill me in on what's going on here?" Sadie asked.

"Fine here it goes. The other night Alex showed up looking for Tommy and we both didn't want to make her leave so she stayed here, and then the at the second day of the shoot she went with us and kissed Tommy. He told me and I got mad so I slept at G-Major last night. That's how Tommy's solo is coming out because he recorded after I left. She showed up here this morning throwing herself on Tommy about three times and I had it, so I hit her." I said.

"and You didn't tell me this Kevin?" Sadie said.

"No I didn't because Tommy only told me and I don't think that Jude told anyone. But, Alex was a back-up dancer and back-up singer for BoyzAttack and she and Tommy dated. I never thought she was good enough for him and I never liked her." He said. "Oh yeah, please don't call me Kevin again." He said.

"I won't I'm sorry." Sadie said.

"Look, I have to go to the doctor and get my lips checked because Tommy here thinks it needs stitches." I said

"He's right, you probably do." Kwest said. He and Sadie stood up and I hugged him and my sister and they left. Tommy and I left soon after and headed down to the doctor's office.


	29. Round Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers. **

**Chapter 29: Round Two**

When we got to the doctors office I signed in, and I waited. When the doctor called us back I was relived mainly because I hated doctors offices and because I wanted to go home, and because I wanted some more time to think of an excuse for Darius and why I had a busted lip.

"Ms. Harrison, I am Doctor Lembly. May I ask how you got this busted lip?"

"I fell down the stairs at my house coming from the attic. I was carrying some boxes of Christmas ornaments and I missed a step."

"Well this split is pretty severe. It's going to need at least five stitches."

"How long will it take?"

"I need to go and get a stitch kit and I will be right back to stitch you up." He said and he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"This is perfect; I guess I can't tell Darius that excuse."

"Why can't you?"

"Apartments don't have attics Quincy duh." I said.

"Actually they do, I have an attic and I will bring some Christmas stuff down to make him believe it. I mean he probably will anyways."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're to clumsy Harrison."

"I am not."

"Yes you are and you know it."

"Maybe I am a little bit." I admitted.

"Thank you for agreeing with me." He said. He kissed me on the forehead and we heard a knock at the door and the doctor was back.

"I'm back. Now let's get you stitched up." He said taking a seat in front of me and placed the kit on the counter. I felt him numb my lips and the surrounding area with a anesthetic so that he could stitch me up without feeling the pain. I closed my eyes and held Tommy's hand.

"Alright, we are all done." He said.

"Thank you."

"I need you to come back in a week to remove the stitches." He said, walking me and Tommy to the reception area and handing her my chart. I handed her the co-pay and we left.

When we got outside the doctors office, the press was there. I guess they saw me and Tommy go inside. I didn't know and I didn't care. It's not like there was anything to hide. Tommy and I got in the car, and left. I knew they were following us and it didn't matter.

"Tommy how do you think they found out?"

"I don't know but, they are going to get nosy about it."

"I'll tell them what I told the doctor unless Alex spills her guts."

"She won't. She doesn't have the balls to go public with this."

"I hope not. I just want to be out of the spotlight for a while.

"So do I but, that may be harder than it looks." He said. I moved my hand closer to his and he took in his hand and brought is to his mouth and he kissed it and then out hands were left together. They dropped onto Tommy's lap and they stayed there.

When Tommy and I pulled up into the parking garage we sat there in the car for a while just staring at one another. After a few minutes Tommy got out of the car and came over to my side, and opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. Once we were out of the car, he picked me up bridal style and carried me.

We got into the elevator and he wouldn't let me down. I figured he was getting tired of carrying me, mainly because I knew I was heavy. But, I didn't mind it because I was still a little woozy and a little dizzy from the anesthetic and whatever they used to numb me when they stitched me up.

We got to the door and he unlocked it and carried me inside. When we got in the apartment Alex was sitting inside. I jumped out of Tommy's arms but he held me back. He knew I was going to pummel her and I wasn't going to let him hold me back.

"Tommy let me go. I want to finish her off." I hissed at her.

"Jude, she's not worth it. I'll just call the police and have her arrested for breaking and entering."

"Why would you do the Tommy? I didn't break in, I found the key." Alex said in this innocent little girl tone.

"Don't play all innocent you little bitch. I will get you one way or another. I thought I took care of you this morning but, I guess I didn't."

"You're just going to stand there and let her threaten me?" She asked Tommy.

"I personally don't give a damn about you right now. Jude had five stitches in her lip and you put them there. So don't came here and expect me to help you. If you want help then get on a plane and get the hell out of here." He spat at her.

"You'd better listen to him little girl." I spat.

She came over to me and I removed my arm from Tommy's grasp. I wasn't happy about this but; I knew I was going to hit her. I just didn't know if I would leave a mark. She got right up in my face and blew me a kiss of all things. I had it, I punched her square in the nose.

She fell back over the couch and I landed on top of her. I kept pounding my fist into her face. She tried to throw me off of he but, I didn't budge. When I got going I was like a steel wall that couldn't me moved.

"Get off me you whore." She yelled.

"Number one, I'm not a whore. Number two, she deserve it, and number three, you broke into my house." I yelled back.

"Jude get off her." Tommy yelled and pulled me off. I was kicking the arm and I still had my arms reached out towards her.

"Let me at her." I yelled.

"Jude, please don't?" He said.

"Fine, get out of here. I MEAN IT GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" I yelled.

Alex got up off the couch and walked out the door. She had a broken nose, busted lip, and a lot of cuts on her cheek at the least. I didn't care what happened she got in my face first.

"You alright girl?"

"No I'm not. You should have let me finish up what I started."

"No because I didn't want you to kill her which I know that would have led to."

"Maybe it would have but, she deserved it."

"Jude, honey. I know she deserved it but, just let her go."

"I guess you're right. She just gets to me worse than Karma or Eden ever did."

"I figured since you hit Karma but, you didn't break anything."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for snapping." I said. I turned from him and I kissed him. It hurt my lip a little bit, but I kept going.

"Jude, you alright?"

"Yeah, my lip just hurts. I'll be fine." I said and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him again. This time he didn't pull away from me. I wasn't going to let a few stitches stop me from kissing the man that I love.


	30. Exposed: Literally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 30: Exposed: Literally **

So, I never thought that I would see the day where my sex life would be public. I never dreamed it mainly because I didn't think that it would ever happen out in public. But, boy was I wrong. So basically Tommy's video shoot for _'Bliss (I don't wanna know)'_ had Alex of all people cast as the girl who broke his heart. So I had to stand there and pretend like nothing was wrong.

So, she was lucky that I pummeled her a week ago and not just yesterday. I didn't like the fact Tommy had to touch her. I didn't like the fact that Tommy had to look at her. I didn't like the fact the he had to pretend that he broke her heart and that she had to pretend that she broke his, and I sure as hell didn't like the fact that he had to kiss her, ad I was going to be standing right there for crying out loud.

Flashback

"Tommy why do you have to have her in the video?" I groaned as we were getting ready to leave.

"I didn't chose her but, I'll be damned if I have to kiss her." He said, as he tugged his jacket on.

"This is going to be great; you know I actually hope that I left a scar on her." I spat.

"I know, but please be nice because the director chose her not me, please remember that." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I will, I promise. She'd better not talk to me or even look at me." I started about it again.

"Jude-" Tommy groaned before I interrupted him.

"I know, I know. I'll shut up now." I said. Before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. I slid his jacket off and I let him slide his hands under my shirt and lift it off. My hands were lifting his shirt above his head when his phone vibrated and we both knew that it was Darius.

He was being a real ass about video shoots now, I guess because at the last one Tommy ad I were five minutes late because we "overslept" as we both called it. He knew what was going on and he was powerless to stop it. We both put our clothes back on and left the apartment.

We got to the car and we were surprised that there wasn't press surrounding it yet. But, we both knew that this video shoot was open to all because it was Tommy's big return as Darius called it. The press literally quoted in the magazine that it was "the return of former BoyzAttack member Little Tommy Q." I was appalled that they still called him that.

I was happy for him mainly because he deserved this ad he had worked really hard to get it. But, I was still pissed as hell at the fact that Alex of all people made the casting callback for the video. But, I promised Tommy, and I will promise myself that I won't let her get to me.

When we pulled up at the place where we were shooting and Alex was standing there. She had her shoulder propped up against the door and she was waiting on me and Tommy. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Tommy, I missed you." She said burying her head into his shoulder.

"Get off me!" He yelled.

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"I said get off me. I don't want you near me more than you have to be." He spat.

I got out of the car and I walked over to them both. I was about to kick her ass but she backed away real fast. She tripped as I was coming towards he she got up and ran back inside.

"She is nuts." He said, he was pacing ad I was trying to calm him down.

"I know she is. But, look at it this way, all you have to do is, put up with her for today and we are done." I said.

"When did so become a positive outlook on this thing?"

"Because, I decided that I wasn't going to let her ruin what you and I have, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let myself be jealous of some fake blonde who is uglier, and can't sing." I said.

"Wow, you made an improvement since this morning." He said. I knew the press was watching and I didn't care. I knew they would try to get pictures of us kissing but, I never expected them to follow me everywhere I go.

I was thinking of kissing Tommy but, I decided not to. I walked inside with him, my hand grasped inside of his and I just kept telling myself not to get jealous and not let her get to me. I was hoping the director was going to say that it was a mistake that Tommy had to kiss her. But, I wasn't going to get my hopes up on that one.

Well, when Tommy and Alex were taken back to hair and make-up I decided to go ad get a cup of coffee and I was followed. Then someone tried to follow me when I wet to the bathroom. They had been in make-up for an hour and a half, and I wanted them to hurry it up so that this day would be over with.

Alex, had already shot all of the solo scenes now all she had to do was, shoot the scenes with Tommy. I was glad of that because that meant that she only had two scenes and I wanted her out of my life, and the sooner the better with this wench.

"Alright, I only want this shoot to be a day so let's get working." The director said.

Tommy came out and then Alex followed him. She was trying to cling onto him and the press loved it. They were snapping pictures left and right and I maintained my cool. I didn't go and charge after her like I wanted to. I just stood there and let Alex have her fun because when it was over I was going to let this all go.

Tommy came over and stood beside me. He kissed me forehead, my ears, and nibbled on my neck before he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back deepening the kiss. I heard camera's going off in every direction and I thought that it was hilarious. I could see the headlines in tomorrows papers "Little Tommy Q torn between current fiancé Jude Harrison, and old flame Alexandria Lawson." I thought that it was hilarious. I was going to love this, and Darius was going to think that it was well worth it.

We pulled apart because we heard the director clearing his throat behind us. We smiled at one another and Alex looked pissed which is exactly what I was going for. He backed away from me and he was smiling. He turned and he was talking to the director. I couldn't read lips and I wasn't about to try.

"Alright, Tommy go over there and sit on the side of the bed. I am basically going to give you free reign in you're solo scenes." He said pointing to the bed in the fake apartment.

"Okay." He said. He had on a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He sat on the side of the bed and the music started.

_(I don't wanna know)   
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now_

I watched Tommy singing and my heart actually began to break because I knew the song was about me. Tommy stood up and walked over to the window and looked out of it. It had a fake view of the ocean.

_Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time _

I just looked at him. I didn't make it obvious because I didn't want to distract him. He walked out of the room and walked to a cabinet and pulled out a glass and then went to the freezer and pulled out a bottle of fake vodka and poured it in the glass. He took a sip and then a few more.

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know) _

Now, Tommy was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and was drinking again. He was looking at fake posed pictures of him and Alex. He was having to act like he did something wrong. He was a good actor, I would definitely give hi credit for that.

_I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye _

Tommy was now sitting on the floor with a guitar in his hands playing the song like he was writing it. He had a tear in his eye but, I didn't know why he did. Then Alex comes in while he is writing and just stand there. The place is a mess with beer bottles, and just plain out bottles everywhere. He notices her and he stares at her.

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over _

He puts the guitar down and walks over to her and he kisses her. Then she being the good girl and actress that she is pulls away and slaps him. He just stands there singing to her and then he collapses onto the ground.

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
Now I know I can't stay sober  
Cause you left me here like this  
I don't wanna know  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know_

In the end she walked away and he was left there on the ground and on his knees, the ending shot ended with a tear in Tommy's eye.

"And cut. That's a wrap ladies and gentlemen." The director yelled.

Tommy came over to me and I followed him into his dressing room while he was changing. I went over to him and I stopped him from taking his shirt off.

"Tommy, were you alright back there?"

"No, the fake model of the apartment was my old one, the one that I shared with Portia, and the one that I broke up with Angie in. It just brought back a lot of old memories." He said looking away from me. "I'm sorry I had to kiss her the way that I did. I was just acting."

"I know that." I said as I reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. I began to kiss him all over his chest and his neck. Then I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, hard.

Tommy reached his hands under my shirt and undid the clasp of my bra, and then lifted my shirt over my head. I undid the belt on his pants and the zipper and they fell to the ground. Tommy lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist and he carefully lifted up my skirt and slid down my panties and carefully entered me. He moved us backwards against a wall and the next thing I knew I heard voices and camera's going off everywhere.

Apparently, we didn't lock the door and the press followed us in here, and they opened the door. I was shocked and Tommy was too. I had this look of oh shit mixed with scared on my face, and Tommy didn't look embarrassed but, he was pissed off.

End Flashback

That was two days ago. It has been everywhere on the news, in the papers, and on the internet. I was scared to even open the apartment door, and so was Tommy. Darius was in a frenzy and my parents were pissed. Karma loved it and so did Alex, considering that the press also had the picture of when Tommy kissed her while he was shooting the video.

Darius called every few hours to make sure that we were okay and to cuss us out. I had never pissed him off that bad, and I hoped that this would all blow over. But, I knew a hell of a lot better than that. Darius told us both the last time that he called we had to be in his office first thing in the morning.

I was scared shitless of what he would do to us. I didn't even want to know, my dad has shown up a few times trying to "talk" to both of us when we both knew that my dad was going to try and hit Tommy. We just ignored him and the house phone like we normally did. I just didn't want to think of what was going to happen when we walked into D's office


	31. Media Frenzy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Chapter 31: Media Frenzy**

When Tommy and I woke up this morning, we actually woke up early. I guess we both couldn't sleep because we were worried about Darius. It was about four o'clock in the morning and we didn't have to go in until nine, and it was storming really badly. The thunder was rattling in the windows.

I got up to look outside, and the press was still there. They had rain covers on their cameras and they were still perched outside trying to get any snapshots of me and Tommy that they could. I just smiled and went back to bed. As I was climbing in Tommy opened his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." I said, lying back down.

"Its no problem I wasn't really asleep." He said turning over restlessly on his back.

"I figured. The press is still outside even in this storm." I said.

He laughed at little bit. "They'll get over it eventually."

"Yeah but, now we are both in a world of trouble because of our pasts." I said.

"I know and we will get through it together." He said turning towards me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Just to be on the safe side, let's not do anything to get us caught again." I said as he was trying to kiss me.

"True, something bad always happens to us." He said.

"Well, you know we do have a shower." I said kissing him passionately.

"That's true." He said kissing my neck.

"Okay you have to stop that. You're tickling me." I said laughing.

"That's what I meant to do."

"Well then stop it." He was tickling me in my side and I was going nuts.

"No, I'm not." He said. I got up from the bed and ran into the living room and I got on the floor in front of the couch and hid from him.

"Jude come out come out wherever you are." He said walking out of the bedroom.

He kept walking around the back of the apartment. I just sat there waiting for him; although I forgot that he could see me from where he was coming from. I wasn't looking out for him because I thought he was in the back and apparently he jumped the back of the couch and put his hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Dang it, I almost had you." I said.

"You're never going to get by me Harrison." He said with a cocky smile.

"Well, I can do my damnedest to try."

"No you can't. You can't resist me." He said before he kissed me.

"True but, remember the last time you said that you couldn't kiss me for two days." I reminded him.

"True but, I'm not lying." He kissed me again.

"Alright, it's six o'clock. We have two hours to get to G-Major." I said.

"I know. I don't want to."

"Neither do I but, we have to. We just have to sneak out of here." I said getting up to go and get in the shower.

"Hold on a minute. You're waiting for me." He said hopping up and coming towards me.

"Who said that I was inviting you in?"

"It's my apartment, remember Harrison."

"Damn, you got me beat on that one." I said walking into the bathroom with Tommy behind me and shutting the door.

I turned on the shower, and I took of my clothes. Tommy was staring at me, I loved it when he did but, this just felt weird because of the press outside but I didn't care. We haven't had any privacy in two days. I was sick of it, and I just wanted Tommy.

I don't know how long we were in the shower but, I know it was a while because the hot water ran out and we were literally prunes. I got out and Tommy was right behind me. He got a towel and wrapped us both up inside it. We continued kissing until we heard my phone go off. I ran in the bedroom to go and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Jude, its Shay."

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed at him.

"I want to beg you not to marry Tommy."

"Why? Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because I STILL LOVE YOU!!" He yelled.

"Well I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I yelled back at him.

"Don't yell at me woman."

"You yelled first Shay-Shay." I spat. Tommy came up behind me and started tickling me. I was laughing and I stopped.

"Look, you have no right to call me at all. I don't want to hear from you, or even speak to you again." I hissed at him. I hung up the phone after I said that not giving him a chance to give me a response.

"Tell me that wasn't who I think it was?"

"Oh, it was Shay. He called me to beg me not to marry you, and to tell me that he loved me." I said.

"That bastard, I thought that we got rid off him?" He asked.

"Oh, I thought we did to. I guess not. Well you heard the rest of the conversation." I said turning towards him.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry about him. I think he will live as long as he doesn't come back and kiss you."

"I know if he does then he has you to deal with."

"You're right." I turned around and walked to the closet to out my clothes on. I picked out a pair of very flare and dark denim jeans, and a mango colored halter top with a pair of matching flip-flops. I put my clothes on and left Tommy to get dressed. I walked out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen to make some coffee.

After I turned on the coffee maker, I walked out to the balcony and I was amazed at how long reporters would stalk you for a story that was two days old, but I guess that's the price you pay when you're famous. I didn't really care that much. I mean I survived when Karma showed my left boob to the entire world, I think that I can handle this. At least this time no body parts were exposed as much.

Tommy walked out of the apartment and onto the balcony with me and handed me a cup of coffee the way that I liked it, with lots and lots of milk and sugar. The press was snapping pictures and we let them. We weren't doing anything wrong but drinking coffee. I mean what's the big damned deal. They will get over it, I have learned that.

About ten minutes later, Tommy and I walked back inside and crept quietly to the back of the apartment building and down to the second parking garage where you stored cars if you had more than one. I didn't know how many cars Tommy owned but, I hoped that it was one that the press wouldn't notice.

We walked in the garage and Tommy walked over to this Toyota Prius Hybrid. I was very inconspicuous mainly because everyone had them and no one would notice, even the windows were tinted so no one could tell who we were. I loved the concept. We got into the car, and drove out the front way. We pulled out of the first parking garage and the press didn't move. They didn't know that it was us which was a very good sign right about now.

When we pulled up to G-Major, Tommy parked the car in an alleyway and we went in through the back. No one was there yet except for Jamie, Sadie, and Kwest. Georgia and EJ went on the promotional thing with Mason, and Portia went to Montreal to see her grandmother. Jamie was with Pagan Smith in Studio B with Kwest and Sadie was at the receptionists' desk with a headset on her ear getting chewed out by someone somewhere.

We walked into Darius' office and sat down. He looked pissed as hell; he was on the phone so we waited until he was off. He hung the phone up and just looked at us.

"Do you both have any idea what a frenzy you have caused?" He asked.

"First off, we were in _"my"_ dressing room, and secondly I wasn't aware of any after interviews at all, and third the door was closed so even if it wasn't locked or not it still had a sign that said changing on it." Tommy said getting straight to the point.

"Look D, I know you're mad. It will blow over, I know it will. This year has been full of stuff like this and I know that it wasn't what anyone wanted but, it happened and we just have to accept it. I didn't want this, Tommy didn't want this, and you certainly didn't want this but, it happened." I said.

"I have never had any artist put me in my place before I even started chewing them out. I understand that it was an accident and the press had no right to be there but, it still happened and I need a statement to give to press."

"Fine then tell them that it was heat of the moment or something." I said.

"But, they are also raising the question if Jude is pregnant." He said. My mouth fell to the ground and so did Tommy's.

"Pregnant, you're kidding right. I'm not pregnant D." I said laughing at the ridiculous allegation.

"Well, they think it. Mainly because of the entire Alex debacle." He said.

"Look, Alex was a mistake in my past that I truly regret but, you know that Jude's not pregnant." Tommy said.

"D, look I'm not pregnant nor am I going to be pregnant any time soon, my career is to important to me." I said.

"But, it's second isn't it?" D asked me.

"Yes it is. Look I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for Tommy. My love for him makes most f my music and my songs, so I'll admit it to you he comes first before anything else." I said. I looked at Tommy and I smiled, he didn't expect me to say that, I don't even think that he knew it.

"Alright, I'll make a statement to the press that says you and Tommy are getting married in the near future and that it was heat of the moment and the kiss shared between Tom and Alex was nothing more than what was required by the video director." D said.

"Thank you D." Tommy and I said in unison and we left his office.


	32. I'm So Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own the songs and the poetry used. If I didn't write it then I will gladly credit the original artists and/or writers.**

**Songs used: I'm So Sick-Flyleaf**

**Chapter 32: I'm So Sick**

We were already at G-Major so Tommy and I decided to record. I mean, I hadn't recorded anything in about a week. I was ready to get some emotion out but, I was also ready to get home. I just didn't want the press finding out that we were here. I was enjoying being at G-Major without the press and I didn't want it to be ruined. I was happy until Karma walked into the room.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at her.

"Wow, I haven't been in the room a minute and you have already cussed at me." She said. "Anyways, I want us to sing a duet together." I can't believe that she had the nerve to ask me to sing with her.

"Why would I want to sing with you? I mean give me one good reason, because I can't think of any. I mean you try to steal my fiancé from me, you sabotage my career not even after being crowned Instant Star for a week, and you ruined my reputation." I spat at her.

"Wow, I can't believe you of all people hold grudges" she said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, I do hold grudges against people especially little girls who have no talent and get their props ruining her mentor's lives." I hissed. "Look, I don't like you, and I don't want to record with you. So why don't you go back into Studio B and lip sync your way to stardom." I spat at her again and she walked out. I smiled inside, I finally told her off without hitting her.

"Wow, I heard you tell her off, I was impressed." Tommy said as he walked in the room, and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"I just think it's funny that you have actually tried to be nice to her."

"Funny Quincy, I didn't know she was a bitch when she won the contest or when I met her."

"I know but, I still think it's funny." He laughed again.

"Oh hush, You know I did save your butt considering that she hit on you from the day you won."

"and If you noticed, I just ignored her passes at me. I just let them go because of you." He had this cocky smile on his face as he walked towards me.

"I have a new song that I want to record."

"Alright, go and get SME and we'll get started." He said, and I started to walk out of the room when Tommy pulled me back and I landed on top of him.

"What is it Quincy?" I asked him as he was trying to tickle me.

"Close you're eyes" he whispered in my ears.

"Eyes shut" I said and I shut my eyes. I felt one of his hands cover my eyes, and I felt the other fumbling around with something.

"Look, I'm taking my hand off you're eyes but, don't open them deal?"

"Alright, deal" I said. I kept my eyes closed as hard as I could.

I felt Tommy grab my hand and I wanted to know what he was doing. I felt him turn my hand over and out something in it, and then he kissed my forehead lightly.

"Open you're eyes." He said and I opened them and I looked in my hand and it was a ring. It had a heart in the center, two hands on each side of the heart and a crown on top.

"Tommy what is this?" I asked him in shock.

"It's a Claddagh ring. It's an Irish symbol for love, friendship and loyalty. The crown represents loyalty, the hands represent friendship and the heart represents love. If you wear it with the heart pointing towards you it means you belong to someone, more specifically the person who gave it to you." He said. "It's also a promise ring." He added to what he just said and the slipped the ring on my left bird finger with the heart pointing towards me.

"Tommy, it's beautiful." I said letting a tear fall from my eye.

"The one in you're hand is mine, I wanted you to be the one to put it on me." He said, and I did. I slid it on his left bird finger with the heart pointing towards him and I stood on my tiptoes and I kissed him lightly on the lips.

I was ready to just forget about it all, and run away with Tommy. I really was because I was sick or everything, I was really sick of the press getting in my business for no reason. I just wanted to runaway from it all. But, that was going to be hard to do.

"You ready to do this?" He asked me.

"We aren't going there again Quincy." I said laughing.

"Alright get in there and let's get this done." He said as I walked into the soundproof recording booth and I put the headphones to my ears. I started to sing.

_I will break into your thoughts  
with what's written on my heart  
I will break, break_

I sang the first part in a high pitch tone and then I screamed the last line. Tommy just looked at me. Spied and the guys were jamming the soundbooth.__

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

I finished recording the song and he just looked at me. I took the headphones off and I walked out of the room. I walked right up to him, just like the day I first finished recording _'24'_. I stood directly in front of him trying to serious and I started laughing and I backed away.

"What were you trying to do?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"I was trying to let you know that you don't need to criticize my work for me." I said in between laughs.

"It didn't work. The only reason that I was going to say something is because I have never heard you scream in songs before." He said calming down.

"It's not that funny Quincy. I was just letting out my frustration like you taught me." I pointed out to him.

"When did I teach you that?"

"Remember when I recorded _'Not Standing Alone'_ you knew I was frustrated and you told me to just scream."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I also remember making you record on your head to get the sound you needed."

"Oh yes, I remember that one. I can't believe that I made it through that."

"Me either, I thought your feet were going to kill me."

"How is that?"

"Because, you were kicking at me when you first ended up in that position and I thought you were going to kick me in my face." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I laughed with him.

"Hey, you two recorded anything new?" Darius asked.

"Yeah, we just finished. I think we got it on the first take because SME was doing what they were told to do." I said to Darius as I noticed, them coming up behind me.

"Dude, we always do good." Spied said.

"But, I normally have to correct you." I replied to him and it shut him up.

"Okay you're right. There's my girl." He said walking over to Karma and kissing her. I made a face and then I let it go.

"Alright, not in my studio, take it home." D said and they left. "I want the new song on my desk in three hours." He said and then he walked out of the room.

"Well then we need to work." Tommy said and Wally and Kyle walked out to find Spied and Karma.

"I don't want to though." I said. "I have a wedding to plan remember. We have been engaged for oh I don't know three months and I haven't made a dent in the wedding." I made another point to him again.

"Jude, you need to start on your new album." He said.

"Tommy come on, I at least need to shop for a dress, and invitations. Please." I begged him.

"Fine, go and I'll do this." He gave in.

"Oh no, you're a part of this to. Because there's a date, china patters, and so much more." I sad dragging him out the door. He wasn't going to like it but, I wanted him to do this with me.


	33. Wedding Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 33: Wedding Preparations**

It had been two weeks since I recorded my last song and I was in full wedding mode. Tommy didn't like it; he wined to me and told me not to involve him which made me involve him more. I loved torturing him but, I knew that he would get me back sometime in the near future but, I didn't know when.

"Jude, come on. You've been looking at fabric swatches for four hours."

"Oh come on. This is your wedding to" I teased at him.

"There are to many colors here to chose from."

"So, you have a choice of either, baby blue and grey or, hot pink and grey."

"Why not do all three colors?"

"Fine with me. Now to the invitations and date."

"Alright,"

"We just need a date so I'm thinking October the fifth?" I asked him.

"That's two months away."

"I know that we can pull it off. Plus everything is done. I just need to get the dresses and pick a cake."

"The date is fine with me." He said that only because he knew the only thing that he had to do is taste the cake.

"Great."

"Jude who are the bridesmaids?"

"Um, Sadie is the maid of honor, then Kat, and Karma."

"Best man is Kwest, and then Mason, and Spiederman."

"Fine with me, it's definitely fine with me. I can't believe that I had to use Karma."

"This is getting very interesting, very fast." He said walking into the kitchen.

**A month later:**

"Tommy, you need to get the cake picked out, stop putting it off." I said as the caterer brought in tons of wedding cake samples.

"Jude, we are going to end up fat from tasting all of these."

"I know that and well will probably get a sugar rush too but, we have to choose one."

"Fine." He said.

Looking at all the cakes on the table there had to have been at least fifty or sixty kinds. I was stunned that there were this many different wedding cakes. I knew Tommy had been married before but, I also knew that he didn't have to go through this which made it even more fun.

"Alright, I will leave the cakes for you guys so call me when you choose and we will get the cake ordered and ready for the wedding next month." She said and walked out of the apartment shutting the door.

"There are too many to choose from?" I said.

"Jude, we have to make a choice."

"I know we need to start tasting." I said and I picked up my fork. All of them were good and some of them just plain out sucked. I was definitely not in the mood for some weird flavor for a cake.

"What do you think of this?" I asked Tommy.

"Nope, what about this?" pointing at the one directly in front of him.

"That one tasted weird."

"This is going to be impossible." He said, and I moved to the one in the middle of the table and it was perfect, I tasted it and I was right.

"Got one." I said and I pointed at the cake.

"Decided on then?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that's it." I said, and we left the rest of the cakes on the table and went to bed. I was getting nervous by the day. It was weird because every time I went to fittings for my dress, I got scared, anxious, and nervous. I figured that it was and early case of cold feet and I didn't worry about it.

**Night before the Wedding:**

I was more nervous than the night of the Instant Star finale. I don't know why, I mean it's just Tommy. It's nothing new. I guess it's because I had to recite my vows and wear a dress and everything in front of everyone that I knew. I was at the apartment thinking about everything. Tommy wasn't there, he was staying with Kwest for tonight and Sadie was staying here.

"Jude, are you all right?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You just seem nervous."

"I am, but it's nothing."

"I hope so. Are you mad that me and Kwest got married when we went to Mexico?"

"No, you both deserve to be happy and I would love to elope but, it's to late now."

"I just want tomorrow to go smoothly without any kinks at all."

"Jude, it's your nature to have something screw up."

"Don't jinx it. I want everything to be perfect."

"I know you do but, it might not happen, oh yeah did you see the news lately?"

"Nope why?'

"Shay and Eden got married."

"They what?"

"Yep, one drunken night in Vegas."

"YES!" I yelled.

"Why yes?"

"Because that means that he can't screw up my wedding. I know that he doesn't believe in divorce and neither does Eden so they will stay married." I was ecstatic.

"Wow, this is unreal." Sadie said and she walked back into the guest room to sleep, which was something that I needed to do.

**Five Minutes until the Wedding:**

I was standing in this room in my white dress and I was admiring myself in the mirror. I was lucky as hell to be standing in this gown. It was white silk, sleeveless, that had a semi plunged neck line, and it had a silk criss-cross on my back. The gown was floor length and it had a ling train. I had a white orchid in my hair, under the long veil. I looked gorgeous and I was marrying the man of my dreams.

Sadie, Kat and Karma walked in the room. Sadie had on this crimson dress that was floor length, and strapless and it had black antique lace on the waist. Then Kat and Karma had on the same thing except their dresses came to their knees and they all had white orchid and red rose bouquets that matched mine.

I had five minutes until I walked down that aisle, I invited my parents but, I didn't ask my dad to give me away, and I didn't ask them to say answer the question of who give me away either. I was glad that they were there but, in my true family fashion they always did something to hurt the wedding.

"Jude, you look fabulous." All of them said in unison.

"Same back to you all."

"Are you nervous?" Kat asked me.

"Yeah, a little bit." I admitted.

"Jude, you look great." Sadie said, I think I was the only one who noticed but, Sadie had a little pudge on her stomach. I think she's pregnant but, I decided to wait to ask her what was going on.

"Guys, can you give me and Jude a second alone?" Sadie asked.

"Sadie I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you pregnant?" I asked hoping she wouldn't slap me.

"How did you know?"

"Because I noticed the pudge in your dress."

"I have a very nosy sister don't I?"

"Hey don't kill me bride." I said and Kat and Karma opened the door and I walked out.


	34. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 34: Wedding**

Since I didn't have anyone walking me down the aisle, I waited and let Sadie, Kat, and Karma go down the aisle first. I waited a second and then I started down the aisle. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to disappear, as I seemed to get closer. I got to the steps and Tommy met me at the bottom of them. He raised my veil and he grabbed my hand.

We got up to the top and I looked into his eyes. I just took a deep breath and I let everything go. I just let my mind be free for a minute. I think today was the first day in my life when I didn't have to think about everything that was going on. I was just able to be myself, which don't get me wrong, I am myself everyday but, I never to get to express how I feel except for those couple of few times that the press invaded it all.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Thomas Andrews Quincy and Jude Elizabeth Harrison in holy matrimony." He looked at us. "Love is something not to be taken lightly in one's heart, body, and soul. Love is something sacred that everyone shares. Love is something of the heart never to be hurt or broken. Love is fragile like glass; one knick could ruin it all. These two souls have been brave in committing their love and their truth for one another in front of you all." He said.

I looked at Tommy, and he looked back at me. The reverend began to speak again. "Jude Elizabeth Harrison, will you please repeat after me, I Jude Elizabeth Harrison, take Thomas Andrews Quincy to be my lawfully wedded husband.

"I Jude Elizabeth Harrison, take Thomas Andrews Quincy to be my lawfully wedded husband." I repeated.

"To have and to hold, to love honor and cherish until death do us part." He said.

"To have and to hold, to love honor and cherish until death do us part." I said.

"Thomas Andrews Quincy, will you please repeat after me, I Thomas Andrews Quincy, take Jude Elizabeth Harrison to by my lawfully wedded wife." He said to Tommy. Tommy looked a little nervous, so something was up.

"I Thomas Andrews Quincy, take Jude Elizabeth Harrison to by my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, to love honor and cherish until death do us part." He said.

"To have and to hold, to love honor and cherish until death do us part." Tommy said to him, and he still had that crooked nervous smile on his face.

"Now for the exchanging of the rings, Tommy as you place the ring on Jude's finger and repeat the promise that you wrote." The reverend said.

"Jude, you are the one person in the world who understands me, who gets me for who I am. You always trust me no matter what happens. You're my soul-mate, you mean everything to me. You make me a better man. With this ring, I promise you that I will love you for all eternity, and to never hurt you again." Tommy said to me as he placed the ring on my finger.

"Jude as you place the ring on Tommy's finger please repeat the promise that you wrote." The minister said to me. I completely froze. I didn't write anything, this is what Tommy was hiding from me. It was one of my many surprises.

"Tommy, you light up my life. You helped me make something of myself and my music. You showed me something more, and that's just one of the reasons why I love you. You're my soul-mate, you mean everything to me. I will always love you no matter what. With this ring I promise to always trust you no matter what, and to love you for all eternity." I said to Tommy as I placed the ring on his finger. He smile even wider, he was very sneaky and he was going to get payback, when we left.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said and Tommy kissed me like he never had before. We heard an applause coming from the crowd. We pulled apart, and we linked arms and we walked back down the aisle.

I was happy now, and nothing was ever going to change. I smiled at Tommy and he smiled back. We were there just staring at one another and we knew that everything would be okay. I was ready to move on with the next chapter of my life, with Tommy and I wanted it to be as perfect as it could be.

**So this is the end, I know but, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Keep them coming. I'm probably going to write a sequel to this sometime in the futre.**

**Xoxo:**

**Amanda Lea Harwell**


End file.
